Addicted
by Abbykinz813
Summary: When Roxas runs off one night and meets an interesting redhead by the name of Axel, the two make an instant bond. But what happens when they start to show a little more than friendly interest in each other, and is really worth the risk? - temporary hiatus
1. Angels and Arguments

**oh my goodness, a story? is this for real? it is! i hope i can keep this one up. school and stuff is... difficult, but i think i'll manage unless writers block gets the best of me... again... *sweatdrop* anyway, this is an akuroku story! please enjoy and REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! seriously, one review and i'm smiling for twenty four hours afterwards, whether its a good one or bad. so feedback is nice! i need critism! i'm only a beginner! and i seriously need to clean out the 112 stories on my flashdrive!**

**this is shonen-ai. if you don't like it, please don't read it. just a heads up, i don't do lemons. i do do fluffy moments, but everything is rated T. the pairings are Akuroku, Soriku, and Zemyx. there may be more... i forget. so with that said, enjoy!**

**these are the characters and their ages:**

**Roxas Strife – 17**

**Axel Heart – 22**

**Sora Leonheart – 17 – Roxas' cousin**

**Riku – 18 – Sora's friend**

**Demyx – 21 – Axel's friend**

**Zexion – 21 – Demyx's boyfriend**

**Cloud Strife – 34 – Roxas' dad**

**Leon Leonheart – 33 – Cloud's brother/Sora's dad**

**Tifa Strife – 33 – Cloud's wife/Roxas' mom**

**Aerith Leonheart – 31 – Leon's wife/Sora's mom**

**::EDIT::**

**Oh god, hello again. Nice to see you all after so long ^-^" Well I have good news! This story is going to be off hiatus very very VERY soon! That means that I'll be spending as much time as possible working to tweak a few errors and change some things that I deem needed of change. Thankfully, not much at all was needed to edit chapter one!**

**Oh, and as for the thing up there saying I don't do lemons, well... that may (and most likely will) change xD So be prepared o3o**

**So I present to you a little bit better edited chapter 1, and I thank all of you loyal readers who have stuck with me on this. To any new readers, thank you all as well, and please enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Angels and Arguments**

Oh man I was so busted. Three detentions in a row? Mom was going to kill me. There goes my plans for the weekend – if I even lived that long. My mom was very strict about school. I could only have two B's on my report card, sick days were for a fever or worse, and detention was not acceptable. So having three in a row was like asking for a death sentence. But it wasn't my fault, honestly. Well, the first one wasn't, anyway. If Sora could have just waited until after school to text me my phone wouldn't have gone off, and I wouldn't have had it taken away and gotten detention. The other two were because I was late in the morning, and I blame Sora for keeping me up all night on the phone to tell me things only he thought were important. I could _not_ wait until he got a boyfriend to tell that stuff to instead me.

I decided to stay out late that day to avoid an argument right away and enjoy some ice cream. It was probably nine by the time I got home. Great, not only was I going to be in trouble for school, but I'd also get yelled at for missing dinner without informing my parents first. Yay.

Well I was correct that my mom would be mad. Sometimes I wished Dad ware home so he could at least calm her down a little bit. She's psycho! I swear! Who freaks out when their kid has detention for three days and got a C on their math test? I couldn't help that I had no idea what the teacher was talking about and then just gave us a random test the next day! It's like my teacher knew I had no idea what was going on!

The second I walked in the door Mom was there, glaring at me. "Roxas Strife, what did I tell you about school?" she asked, her arms crossed and her hip out to the side. That was her mad stance.

"That I'm not supposed to get lower than a B and never to get detention." I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a long rant.

"Then why have you had not one, but three days of detention this week? And your chemistry test grade is unacceptable." I swear, I just wanted to ditch school for a week just to piss her off. Maybe she'd have a heart attack and then I could just live with my dad. Cloud was the coolest dad on Earth, not even joking. He couldn't care less if I got a bad grade here and there so long as I had an excuse. Even if the excuse was something stupid, like 'I didn't get home until late so I didn't have time to study'. He'd just say to make sure to get home sooner next time and that was the end.

"Yeah, well, I'm not perfect." I glared back, mimicking her stance.

"Don't you want to get into a good college? Don't you want a scholarship? I thought we talked about this already! Without a scholarship there's no way we'd be able to pay for you!" She hollered. What a lie. We had plenty of money. How else had we afforded such an oversized house?

"I can go to a community college." I shrugged.

Her cheeks puffed up and I knew I was in for it. "No son of mine is going to a community college! You need to get into a good college that will teach you well, not a school for slackers. You're going to be taking over your father's business some day; you need a good education to be able to do so. Take a makeup test tomorrow and I expect much more effort from you from now on. You're grounded for a week, and any more detention and I'm taking away your TV and iPod. You need to learn discipline Roxas, stop fooling around and get to work!"

"Maybe I don't want to be the CEO of a major company! Aren't parents supposed to support their child and let them choose what they want to do with their life? Not force them to do something they don't want to?" This was bad. I should have just kept my mouth shut and nodded my head until she was done.

"Roxas Strife do_ not_ use that tone of voice with me! You should be grateful we're paying for you to get such a good education! I will not let you waste it with bad grades and lateness! Now go to your room this instant!" Mom yelled, pointing to the stairs. Like hell I was going to listen.

"Would you stop trying to control my whole fucking life already? I'm not wasting it; I'm doing what I want to do! And I will _not_ go to my room! Quit thinking I'm going to be your perfect little son who does everything you say and is perfect at everything! So I got a bad grade and was late a few days, big deal! Seriously, what the fuck makes you think I-" her hand whipped across my face. She had never hit me before. The feeling was strange. While it took a few seconds for the pain to register in my face, the sound was enough to send chills down my spine – and not the good kind, either.

"Enough! You will not speak to your mother that way!" She yelled, and I could tell her voice was choked. After a second or two I straightened myself out and turned to the door. "Whatever, I'm out of here." She started yelling for me to get back inside and go to my room, threatening to take away all my appliances and ground me, but I just kept walking. Nothing could get me to go back in there.

I was probably walking for an hour. Why didn't I take my car? Oh well, too late now. I was right next to a park, wind blowing and making me shiver. The trees would help block at least a little, so I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and ran across the street to the dirt path. It didn't help much, but once I was in the pathway in between two rows of trees I was a tiny bit warmer. Stupid autumn, always making me so freaking cold.

I kept walking even though there were plenty of benches to sit on. There wasn't really anyone out, which I could understand. Who wanted to walk around in a park at night where you could hardly even see the cherry trees?

Something red out of the corner of my eye made me stop and turn. A person? He had really spiky, bright red hair. Why was he sleeping on a bench? There was a cigarette on the ground just under his hand that was dangling off the side, his other arm covering his eyes. Well he didn't _look_ homeless. I mean, what kind of homeless person wore doc martins? They were almost as red as his hair. He also had on some torn up jeans and a black leather coat over a white t-shirt. There was something on it but I couldn't make out what it was. I think I stared at this person for at least five minutes. Hey, I was deciding what to do, okay?

I finally figured it would be okay to wake him up. The night was cold, I was a little bored, and I still didn't want to go home. I started poking his hand that was over his eyes a couple times until he started swatting it away. I grinned at how childishly he reacted. Waking people up was always fun. "Hey, wake up."

"No." He groaned, and I swear his voice was like velvet. A little rough, sure, but it was beautiful. I tried to shake away the thought; now was not the time to think about a stranger's pretty voice (stupid gay mind).

"You can't sleep on a bench." I said, poking him again.

"It's public property." He argued. "Let me sleep."

"You're going to freeze your ass off if you stay out here." I knew I was kind of pestering him, and it probably wasn't the most logical thing to do seeing as he was some stranger sleeping in a park. For all I knew he could have been a murderer or kidnapper or something.

Huh, whatever.

He finally gave up, and with a very drawn out sigh he sat up straight. When he looked at me I could see that his green eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes. He stared for a long time, yawning once.

"Uh. . . Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Seriously, he had been staring for like ten minutes. Okay, more like five seconds, but it felt longer.

"Fine, fine." He waved a hand and leaned back in his seat. "So who dares to disturb my slumber?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face. I noticed he had thick eyeliner on, and there were upside down teardrop shaped tattoos under his eyes.

"A stupid teenager who never learned not to talk to strangers." I smiled. "Especially ones that sleep on park benches."

"Well _excuse_ me for wanting to take a nap outside." He said, sticking his nose in the air. "What brings you here, kid?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just an argument with my mom. She's a little strict about school and stuff."

"Ha. You gotta love mothers. They're almost as controlling as girlfriends, but you can't break up with them. At least not until you're eighteen." he laughed, scooting over a bit so there was room for me to sit. "The name's Axel. That's spelled A-X-E-L." he held his hand out to shake.

"I'll be sure to memorize that." I grinned, accepting the gesture before sitting down next to him. "I'm Roxas."

* * *

We talked for hours. We didn't even have a set subject; it just kept changing. We talked about everything – family, school, work, friends, complaints, and even political things every now and then. I learned that he was Axel Heart, was twenty-two, living in an apartment and working at a music store his friend Demyx hooked him up with. He dropped out of high school when he was a senior because he started doing drugs, and never went to college. He was exactly the kind of person my mom told me never to talk to, but there was more to him then just being a high school dropout, though he said he did still smoke regular cigarettes. He really looked like he wanted to quit, though, and said so too. He said he had been cutting back to on smoking twice a day rather than whenever he felt like, but he said it was pretty difficult.

I told him about my mom and dad and how they wanted me to take up my dad's business once I got out of college, so my mom was pushing me to get perfect grades and a scholarship. I told him how I didn't want to. How I wanted to be a teacher, or maybe an artist. He even asked to see some of my drawings, and since I had my backpack with me I was able to show him my notebook. And he said I was really good! But he also gave me quite a bit of constructive criticism, which helped a lot. He said he drew every now and then, but he was more into charcoal and paints.

The only thing that made me stop talking was when I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. "Crap! I gotta get home!" I yelled, jumping off of the bench. We had been sitting so long my butt was numb.

"I'd offer you a ride, but I don't have a car." Axel said, standing up after me.

"That's okay, I walked here so I can get back." I smiled, stuffing my notebook back into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. But something made me frown. "Am I going to see you again?"

"Sure. I'll be here every night." he grinned.

"Okay. I'll have to sneak out after my parents go to sleep though, so I wont get here till after midnight." I smiled again. I was glad I'd get to see Axel again. He was a really cool guy and I wanted to get to know him more.

"Now get goin' kiddo! You don't wanna be anymore late than you already are." he said, placing a hand on my head and messing up my spikes.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" I laughed, pushing his hand away and patting down my hair as I began running back down the street. "See you tomorrow!" I waved "Don't fall asleep until you get home!"

"I'll do my best!" he called back, and I could just barely see him grinning before he turned to walk in the opposite direction. I smiled and turned again to keep running. I couldn't wait for the next day. At the moment I didn't care what punishment I was going to get once I made it inside my house. I didn't care that my parents were either worried sick or already asleep in their beds. None of it really mattered, because I made a friend all by myself. No help from Sora, just me. And at midnight tomorrow, he was only there for me, and I was only there for him. That sounded pretty awesome to me. Heck, I might have been skipping instead of running home, who knows?

**..::Axel::..**

Well shit. Either God had sent me an angel or sleeping on a park bench gave me really messed up dreams, because being that adorable just wasn't possible. It was like against nature. Roxas was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen (yes I realize how cliché that is and mentally smacked myself multiple times for thinking it). His eyes were the brightest blue, and his blonde hair was spiked to one side in a way that didn't really seem possible, but still looked completely natural and smooth to the touch. Then again, I had no right to talk with the crazy red mess I called my hair. Everyone always thought I dyed it and used a bunch of gel to get it to spike up, but really all I do is take a shower in the morning, run my fingers through it, and let it air dry.

But we aren't talking about my hair right now. We're talking about Roxas. Oh, I could talk about him all day. I'd bet twenty dollars that the next day I'd be blabbering on to Demyx and Zexion about him nonstop. They'd probably be more surprised that I wasn't coming off of being stoned when I got there.

I wanted it to be midnight the next day. I had twenty-four hours until I got to see Roxas again. There was no way I was getting back to sleep, even if I did have my face stuffed in the pillow. Needless to say I got about one hour of sleep that night. Oh, sorry, I mean _morning_, since it was after midnight and I know how picky people are about what time of day it is. In my opinion, it is not morning until I either fall asleep and then wake up, or don't sleep at all.

I woke up at eight (after falling asleep at seven) and made myself a huge – and I mean HUGE cup of coffee. Oh how I loved that dark brown drink more than anything. I had long become immune to energy drinks, but coffee always seemed to keep me going. It was like my life support.

I took a shower and let my hair dry naturally (don't ask how it ends up spiking everywhere, I have no idea) while I cooked and ate breakfast, humming to the music I had playing on iTunes from my laptop. God, I loved shuffle. It's like you're listening to the songs for the first time in forever. Sometimes I would even find songs I had no idea I had! It's like a treasure chest filled with millions of surprising wonders.

Aside from the iTunes treasure chest, I had to get to work. And it was already ten. Crap... Work started at ten thirty, and I still had to finish my coffee! And, you know, get dressed, but coffee _always _came before clothes.

Needless to say, I managed to finish my coffee in about ten seconds and then changed into my usual pair jeans and leather jacket, plain old black converse on my feet and a Blink 182 t-shirt under my jacket. I also managed to catch the bus (I don't believe in buying a car, too much money) on time and actually get to work! Zexion would be so surprised. And that was saying something, because Zexion never shows emotion.

I walked into the little shop, and Demyx looked up from his iPod and fell off his chair when he saw me. "Axel! What are you doing here so early?" he yelled after climbing back to his feet with the help of the counter he had had his feet on.

"I have work at ten thirty, duh." I rolled my eyes, trying not to grin. Oh man, this was classic. I couldn't wait till Zexy showed up.

Which was apparently a hell of a lot sooner than I thought.

"What's all the commotion ― Axel what in gods name are you doing here so early?" Zexion came out of the back room, carrying some new CD's to place on some shelf or another. The look on his face was hilarious. He was trying so hard not to show how surprised he was but you could totally tell. His eyes were straining to not grow wide and he was all stiff and rigid.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away, pretending to be offended by his comment.

"Which is making me question why you aren't." he retorted.

"Yeah, did you get caught or something?" Demyx chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Demyx, think logically here. If I were to get caught, do you really think I would be standing in front of you right now?"

"Yes." Zexion said, and I stared at him for half a second in question before he continued swiftly. "But you would be behind bars and using a telephone behind a glass case. Then we'd have to bail you out with money we don't have, and you don't have to pay me back."

"Oh please, I have plenty of money. And I told you; I only smoke regular cigarettes now. Besides, I have better things on my mind." I grinned, thinking back to Roxas. Oh man, I could not wait until midnight. My comment (and probably goofy grin on my face) caused eyebrows to raise. Demyx suddenly grabbed me and started shaking my by my shoulders, causing my head to rock back and forth violently. I could barely tell whether or not I was upside down or sideways or what. "D-Demyx! Cut it out!" I yelled, jerking away. He stopped shaking me but he didn't let go nor loosen his grip. And let me tell you; Demyx's grip is fucking strong!

He stared at me like he was trying to rape me with his eyes. It was really creepy, him just boring his eyes into mine with a furious look on his face. I kept my cool, though, because I'm like that. "Who is it?" he suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's what?"

"Who is it! Who did this to you!" he yelled, and I was so glad we didn't have customers often, because this would be really difficult to explain to the manager and customer.

"Did _what_ to me?" I asked, my eyebrow still raised.

"Ugh, Axel! Who is it that's making you go all mushy and goo-goo eyed?" he yelled again, clearly frustrated that I wasn't understanding what he was getting at. But I'm _Axel_. I don't _get_ mushy or goo-goo eyed. For _anyone_.

"You're overreacting." I shrugged.

"I am not overreacting!" he protested. "You walked in here and you had this dreamy look on your face. And don't tell me it's because you were smoking this morning because you don't smell like anything but Axel today!"

Wait – did he have my sent memorized or something? I sighed, scratching behind my ear. "Okay, fine. I met someone yesterday and I'm meeting them again today."

"I knew it!" Demyx cheered, pumping a fist in the air triumphantly and then going to give me a hug. Ugh. If there was one turn off about Demyx besides his constant sugar high, it was his touchy-feely attitude. "Oooh Zexy, isn't this great? Axel's in love!"

"Okay, hold it." I cut in, shaking my head. "I met the kid yesterday. Or more like this morning. And he's like, sixteen. I'm not in love. That would kind of be really creepy."

"Kid? He? Axel you finally realized your gay!" Demyx cheered, which made no sense. What did he mean I _realized_ I was gay? I was not gay. Okay, so _maybe_ I was bi, but I would have thought they would freak out when I said sixteen...

"Axel, you said he was sixteen correct?" Zexion asked, and I was kinda surprised he spoke up. I just nodded. "You said you met him this morning. How late were you up last night?"

"Uh... around seven, I think."

Demyx continued smiling even after I pulled him off of me. I could sense Zexion getting jealous. "Ooh this is so romantic! A forbidden love because of age and gender! How did you meet?"

"Demyx you're getting way too ahead of yourself." I warned. "And again, I met him yesterday. And it wasn't exactly the best first impression. He probably thinks I'm some creep who sleeps on park benches at night stalking children."

"You were sleeping on a park bench?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't _mean_ to fall asleep!" I groaned.

"What was he doing out in a park so late?"

"He said he got in a fight with his mom." I said, calming down a bit. I was still angry with him thinking I was in love. Sure, Roxas was cuter than anything I had ever seen, but I wasn't falling head over heels for him.

"oooh... so he doesn't get along with his parents?" Demyx asked, his eyes getting wide. Jeez, he just had to feel sorry for everybody, didn't he?

"Well, sort of. He said that his mom is just really, really strict about his grades and he ended up doing really bad on a test and got a couple detentions, so she freaked and he stood up for himself and then left." I explained, remembering our exact conversation.

"Ooh I remember when we were in high school! Axel, you were such a rebel. Always ditching class and smoking in the bathrooms." He reminisced, this time clutching onto Zexion. I wasn't sure if those were things to be happily remembering, but whatever... this was Demyx we're talking about here. He makes everything a good thing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still trying to figure out why I became friends with you." Oh, that's right; because I didn't have a choice whether I wanted to befriend him or not. Once Demyx has his mind set on being your friend, he sticks like glue. Every day for three weeks he was right there, standing next to me and blabbering away the entire time I walked to class until I finally gave up.

"Axel, your so mean." He pouted.

"I'm kidding! Jeez." I laughed, giving him a pat on the head. I preferred not to touch people as much as possible. Don't really know why, I just always get really uncomfortable when it's anything more than a handshake or a poke or something. Another reason why I'm confused that I was still friends with Demyx.

"You're seeing him again, right? Can we meet him? Can we?" he asked, looking up at me with his big puppy dog eyes and a huge smile.

"And what, freak him out? No way are you meeting him. At least not for a while." I crossed my arms and looked away. I usually came off as stubborn that way, but it was really just because I couldn't stand to look at Demyx when he puts on his puppy-dog face. No one has been able to resist that so far. _No one_.

"Aaaxxxeeelll~ pleeaaasseee~" he begged, grabbing onto my sleeve. "I won't scare him I promise! I'll even ask if I can hug him before I do! Pleeassee!"

"No fucking way, Demyx!" I snapped, shaking my arm until he finally let go. "Look, maybe some other time when I actually know him better and get his permission."

"Yay! Thank you Axel!" he cheered, jumping up to hug me again. This time I dodged it and he ended up falling onto the floor, but as I took a step backward I tripped over something.

When I looked up Zexion was staring down at me with the 'how dare you hurt my boyfriend' look. "Ow! What the heck Zexion! I thought you didn't want him to hug me!" I yelled, rubbing at my butt. Man that hurt! Carpet does nothing for cushioning the fall!

"I never said to send him flying across the floor." He said darkly. "He's already clumsy enough; if Demyx breaks his neck because of you, you better be prepared to pay for medical expenses.

"Aw, be nice Zexy!" Demyx chided, patting his shoulder. "Axel's just shy, he didn't mean to make me fall."

"I'm not shy I just don't like it when people touch me." I grumbled, pushing myself up off the floor. Why did I have the feeling this was going to be a long day?

* * *

**So there you have it! chapter 1! again, please review! they are like little energy balls of happiness**

**EDIT: the edited version of chapter two shall be up in a moment :)**


	2. Climbing Isn't As Easy As It Looks

**heckz yes an update in about less than a week! hurrah! i made a couple mistakes in chapter 1, and i finally found out how to fix it WITHOUT having to completely delete the whole chapter and all this weird stuff i tried to do... yeah... anyway, i want to thank ffachick15 and xXRebecca BlackXx for reviewing! im not exaggerating that the entire day i was randomly smiling after i read your reviews xD people probably thought i was going crazy, which actually isn't far from the truth... hehe. i even told my mom that i got two awesome reviews on my story on xD of course i left out that it was akuroku and all... she doesnt need to know that...**

**ahem! anyway! enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**::EDIT::**

**Hello hello hello again! Thank you for reading chapter one, and I am glad to present you with chapter two! Sadly this is a pretty short chapter, because I felt the need to take out a certain part and didn't really know how to replace it, ehehehe... Sooo I won't keep you waiting, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Climbing Isn't As Easy As It Looks**

_Tap tap tap._

I looked at the clock. It had only been ten minutes. Are you serious? Why was it still three? It felt like way longer than that! Ugh, there was absolutely nothing to do. Mom said I couldn't come out of my room for the whole weekend (minus getting food and going to the bathroom, but I had a bathroom in my room), and took away my laptop. She almost took my phone and iPod, but I hid them before she came in because I knew that would probably happen. She couldn't find them so left with that.

I stared down at the blank paper underneath the pencil in my hand, tapping against the paper in a very boring rhythm. Maybe I could ask Sora to come over... he always liked to climb in through my window, and if Mom came to check on me I could just hide him under my bed or in my closet. Wow, that sounded creepy...

Sighing, I set my pencil down and looked at the clock again. Three fourteen. Dammit! Why couldn't it be midnight already? I wanted to see Axel. He was so easy to talk to. It was actually really weird how natural it felt to talk to him. At school, and anywhere really, I was usually quiet. I had about four friends at school, not including Sora, who usually had my and his friends get together. Basically I was pretty anti-social.

I would have to make a mental note to ask Axel for his phone number. Considering he had one... but I bet he probably did. Wow, being grounded was way more boring than I thought it would be. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts about three times before picking Sora. Not in the mood to text, I called him. What? I was too lazy to put the effort needed into texting.

"Roxas! I thought your mom took your phone away!" Sora yelled, and I had to pull my phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, she just took my laptop... I hid my phone and iPod so she didn't take them. What's up with you?" I sighed, leaning back in my swivel chair.

"Oh I'm with Riku!" Okay, that was a given. When was Sora _not_ with Riku? I was about ninety percent sure that they were dating, but I had no real proof. All the girls agree with me though. Either they were dating, or they were both in love just completely oblivious to the fact. "We're at the mall right now, and then we're gonna get ice cream! Want me to get you some? I could give it to you on our way home."

"Yeah, that would be great." I nodded to myself. "Make it sea-salt."

"I know that, silly!" he laughed. "You always get sea-salt!" there was a small pause as a deeper voice was heard in the background – no doubt his silver haired 'friend'. "I gotta go now, see you soon!"

"Bye" I said, clicking the end button after I heard his farewell and sighed again, leaning back farther. Unluckily for me, it was too far. The chair suddenly fell backwards. "Ack!" I yelped, reaching out for anything to stop my fall.

Too bad you can't grab air...

* * *

I climbed into my bed about ten seconds before my mom knocked on the door. "Come in." I called, pulling my blankets up over my neck.

"Good night Roxas..." she said quietly, her voice dull, before she closed the door behind her.

I laid there for about forty more minutes before I threw the covers off and hurried to get my shoes on. I stuffed my phone and ipod in my jacket pockets then – as silently as I could – forced the window open, but I just stared down at the grown that was a couple feet below. Needless to say, I was scared out of my mind. Never once had I snuck out before, so going to meet some guy in the middle of the night was just something I never saw myself ever doing.

Okay... deep breaths... I had climbed this tree thousands of times with Sora, and seen him climb in and out of my room from it even more. Piece of cake, right? Ha ha, wrong. I was able to make it onto the first branch okay, and then down a few more, but once I was close to the bottom (thank god not the top) my foot slipped and I fell the rest of the way.

It took all of my willpower not to scream from that horrible sinking feeling that came over me. I didn't even have time to think about the situation until I was slamming butt first into the hedges beside our house. After a bit of struggling I managed to untangle myself from the bushes and straighten out my clothes. "Fucking tree... fucking hedges..." I mumbled under my breath as I walked away, giving the house one quick glare. I could not believe I was doing this...

**..::Axel::..**

Twelve twenty-three. I was right on time. I inhaled the light grey smoke coming from the cigarette in between my lips and exhaled the same way, watching as it swirled out of my mouth and around until it disappeared in the slight breeze. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Sadly it was at the end of the cigarette's life, and I had to discard the bud for a new one. As I was trying to work my lighter I heard footsteps and the sound of heavy breathing. I looked up quickly, kind of freaking out that I would see someone running towards me with a knife or gun or something, causing my unlit cigarette to fall out of my mouth.

"Hey Axel!" Luckily the only thing I saw running towards me was a short, spiky haired blonde waving his hand in the air. Once Roxas reached the bench I was sitting at he bent over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Sorry... I'm late... were you... waiting long..?"

"Not at all." I said, looking him over. Honestly, he looked like shit, from what I could tell. But then again, I probably did too. Which in turn made me slightly self-conscious. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, hehe..." he scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed grin on his face. "I kind of fell out of the tree when I snuck out and fell in a hedge."

I couldn't help but laugh at his bad luck. "Couldn't you have just walked out the back door or something?"

"My floors are really squeaky, and Mom has ears like a bat. I wouldn't get past the first step without her waking up and questioning my motives." He said, taking a seat next to me.

My foot was tapping furiously against the pavement, and in a sad attempt to make it stop all I did was glare at it. "How did things go when you got home?" I asked, moving my attention back to Roxas, at least until I was distracted again.

"Oh, I'm grounded for a week. And my mom took away my laptop. I was able to hide my phone and iPod though, so I still have them..." Roxas started fiddling with his fingers, and I gave him a questioning look. "Um, I was wondering if I could... get your cell phone number."

I stared. And stared. And stared...

"but you know," he said quickly, waving his hands around frantically and snapping me out of my daze. "I get it if you don't want to since we just met and all and I guess it would be kinda weird asking for your number so, uh, you can forget-"

"Oh, no, sorry, I kind of spaced of for a sec." I laughed nervously, but my throat was dry and I ended up coughing. Wow, that was real smooth, Ax. _Real smooth_. "ugh, sorry. Cigarette lungs." I took out my phone and lightly tossed it over to him. "Here, put your number in."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at me like he was a puppy and I just gave him the biggest bone ever. He had a cute smile...

"Oh, yeah, no problem." I said quickly, looking away after his happiness faded to confusion. Crap, how long was I staring like an idiot? Hopefully I didn't have some creepy look on my face.

Roxas quickly typed in his number into my phone and did the same for mine on his before he handed it back to me. I didn't look at him as I stuffed it in my pocket and instead hid half of my face behind my hand on my arm that was resting up on the bench. It was quiet for a second before he spoke up. "You like Alice Nine?"

The question caught me off guard. It was random, and I didn't do well with random questions. Okay, I didn't do well with questions period, but random ones were worse. I would just stare like an idiot trying to figure out what was happening until I realized they were talking to me and awaiting an answer. Which happened just now.

I probably looked completely lost because he pointed at my chest and explained for me. "You're shirt, it has Alice Nine on it."

"Oh! Yeah yeah, Alice Nine. They're a great band. You know them?" I asked. Honestly I had never really expected someone would actually know the band here. Everyone seemed too preoccupied in their own worlds to realize that there were other places out there with really cool stuff. Not to mention most teenagers had a pretty horrid taste in music these days.

Roxas nodded. "I love almost anything Japanese. Music, culture, clothes, food, anime... you name it. I'm taking Japanese at school, too, and I have a whole collection of anime and manga series in my room."

Wow. Okay, I think I just found my soul mate. Seriously, Larxene was amazing and all, but when it came to Japan she always hated how much I obsessed over it. Oh shit that reminded me... Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I needed something to distract me from the growing pit of empty that had formed in my stomach.

"Axel, you okay?" Roxas asked, noticing my sudden change in... whatever you call it. Personality, mood, behavior, whatever.

"I'm fine... just remembered something." I said quietly, looking away and trying desperately to pretend I wasn't clutching at my stomach for dear life. "So is anything fun happening at school?"

"Hh... not really." He said, and I think he noticed I needed a subject change because even though he said that he kept talking. "We have like five tests coming up, and I have to write a narrative story about something that's been happening in my life for two pages or more. I don't really know what to write about..."

"Well that's easy! You can write about how you met some weirdo sleeping on a park bench in the middle of the night!" I joked, trying to at least lighten up my mood a bit.

"Yeah, and then my teacher will show it to my parents and even if I get an A, I'll never be able to come out of my room again!" he laughed, and I do say that really did cheer me up a bit.

**..::Roxas::..**

Axel and I had been talking for a long time. I noticed that every now and then he would suddenly look really sad, so I tried to keep his mind off of whatever was doing that to him as best I could. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, and that it wasn't in my place to pester him about it, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious. I don't think I've ever talked more in those few hours than I had ever in my life. I guess he just kind of did that to me.

Honestly, on the inside I was jumping around and squealing like a little girl when Axel said I could have his number. I don't know, I was just really happy. It was four ten when I finally checked my watch. Man, time flies when you're actually enjoying it.

"I better get home before Dad wakes up." I said, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, cheer up Roxy." Axel grinned, ruffling my hair. Roxy? What kind of a nickname was that? Whatever, I'd let it go this time, but he had better not make a habit of calling me that. "It's not like it's forever." Was it just my overactive imagination or did he sound like he was trying to convince himself?

_It might as well be... _"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet. Think you can make it back up that tree?" oh he just _had_ to bring up that I fell out of it, didn't he? But in all actuality... I really didn't know if I could.

"If I can't it looks like I'll be sleeping on the porch tonight. Or maybe I'll just find a nearby park bench." I grinned.

"Touché." He waved a two-fingered salute and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "See ya later Roxy."

"See ya _Axey_." I mimicked the name, and noticed him turn his head slightly as he was laughing to look at me before I made my way down the street away from Axel. I don't think I slept the rest of the night; at least, not completely. If I did I was only half asleep.

* * *

**lalala... sorry this one is only about half as long... i just thought this was a good place to stop and im already working on chapter 3 so yaaay xD review pleaasssseeeee it makes me happy and usually makes me update faster! if you find any mistakes or whatever please let me know and i will fix them! that goes for any chapter also!**

**and please dont kill me that i made larxene axel's dead lover... it just fit with the story... so dont kill me! and instead REVIEW**

**::EDIT::**

**Okay, and the edit of chapter 2 is done! Thank you again, and please review!**


	3. Caffeine Is Not For Demyx

**AAAH OH MY GOD I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING LIKE REALLY QUICKLY O.O seriously, though, i already have, what, 17 pages? this one is 5 pages. sorry my chapters are getting a little short, the first one was 11, which i have yet to beat... and EchoIsFlying, to answer your question, i will hopefully have this going for a while. my goal is to make it at least like 15 to 20 chapters long, maybe longer depending on how much i'm able to draw things out without having you all be like "uuuggghh hurry up alreaddyyy".**

**...****well not much to say here besides READ READ READ READ READ!**

**::EDIT::**

**Augh, short chapters... I'm so sorry TT-TT I promise they'll get longer shortly... But in the mean time, please enjoy the chapter I have prepared for you c:**

**And thank you to all of those who have reviewed! You make me very happy indeed ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Caffeine Is Not For Demyx**

"You're awfully happy today, Roxas." Olette noted, taking in the smile on my face. Yes, I was smiling because I had spent my Sunday night up until four talking to Axel, your point?

"Yeah, and it's Monday. Granted, it is a late start, but still. Not to mention you're grounded." Hayner said. "Finally get yourself a girlfriend?" Hayner didn't know I was gay. Actually, the only people who did were Olette, Namine, Riku, and Sora. Olette and Namine found out through their weird girlish senses, and Sora knew because he's my cousin so I told him (although he claims he knew all along), thus meaning Riku knew because Sora told Riku _everything_. We didn't tell Hayner despite him being my best friend because, well, he absolutely hated it.

"Nooo~" I drawled, my chin resting on my arms that I had stretching across my desk in homeroom. "I'm just in a good mood today~"

I heard him scoff and that made me grin. Hayner was probably the easiest person to piss off in the world. It was so much fun. The door opened and I turned to see Sora burst through the doors with Riku behind him, looking as bored as usual.

"Good morning Roxas~!" he sang, bouncing over to me.

Usually this was where I turned my head and ignored him, but seeing as I was in such a good mood I sat up and greeted him in return. "Morning Sora."

"Well look who's in a good mood this morning." Riku commented, tugging his headphones out of his ears. "And it's Monday. Impressive..."

"Did your mom unground you or something?" Sora asked hopefully. "Because I want to go see a movie Thursday!"

"Sora, I had detention three days in a row and a C on a test. Not to mention I stormed out of the house and didn't come home until one. I really doubt she'd just unground me like nothing happened." I said bluntly before turning to Riku "And is there a problem with me being happy today? Jeez!" I sighed dramatically, dropping my head onto the desk. Right on time, my phone buzzed in my sweatshirt pocket. I loved my hoodie because of the giant pocket in the middle. It was the perfect hand-warmer and phone-hider. When I saw the contact ID I smiled.

'_morning, have a good day at school –Got it Memorized?'_

I shook my head at his signature. I totally gave him that idea. He even admitted that he got it from when I told him I'd memorize his name, and that he used it a lot afterwards. _'morning good luck at work –Roxy'_ and yes, I admit I did like his nickname for me, but like hell I was gonna let anyone but him call me that.

"Who're you texting Roxas?" Sora asked, trying desperately to pear over my shoulder. It wasn't working.

"Who said I was texting?" I questioned, but oh-so lucky me, my phone buzzed in my pocket again. Sora and Olette started giggling at me. Yes, Sora giggles. And he wonders why Hayner hates him so much…

_'ha! Am I gonna need it. dem is on another one of his sugar highs... who gave him caffeine at ten in the morning? He wont stop singing!_' I tried not to laugh. From what Axel had told me, Demyx was pretty much like an older, blonde version of Sora. And caffeine plus Sora was nothing good, so I could only imagine what Axel would have to go through so early in the morning.

_'ah haha xD I know what you mean, sora is INSANE when we give him sugar'_ I replied quickly.

"Rooxxaass~ tell us who you're talking to!" Sora begged, tugging on the sleeve of my hoodie. For once I was actually lucky, and the bell rang signaling for us to go to our classes.

"I think I'll pass. See you later!" I waved, stuffing my phone in my pocket and pulling my bag over my shoulder as we all poured out of the classroom. Talk about saved by the bell. But Sora would still be asking about it later, so that didn't get rid of my problem, it just postponed it for a class or two.

**..::Axel::..**

Ugh... Worst. Day. Ever. Who decided it would be a good idea to give Demyx a whole cup of coffee? Oh right, Zexion. Because he just _had_ to stop by the café in the morning and thought it would be rude not to buy anything for Demyx as well. Rude my ass, that boy was banned from caffeine for a reason.

So what did I have to deal with for seven hours? Demyx. Playing his sitar. And singing about every tiny thing that was going on. He even decided to serenade the customers. Sure, they got a kick out of the 'live entertainment', but _they_ didn't have to listen to him singing nonstop for SEVEN. FREAKING. HOURS. The lyrics didn't even make any sense! He'd be singing about chocolate and then Zexion and then the sun and, god, it was driving me insane!

I was so glad to finally leave the store that night that I didn't realize I got on the wrong bus and was driven in the completely opposite direction of my apartment. The only good thing was that I was able to stop by the store and get a pack of sea-salt ice cream before I went home. The store that sold them was always the opposite way of where I was usually going, so I never went there, but seeing as it was only about five minutes away from the bus stop, I decided to go. Sea-salt ice cream was my favorite, though I didn't really know why they called it ice cream when it was a popsicle... huh. Food for thought – literally.

I didn't get home until about six twenty, and when I did I have to say I didn't do anything but sleep. Good thing I set my alarm at midnight, because otherwise I would have slept through meeting up with Roxas. Oh, I could bring some ice cream! I wondered if he ever had it before... probably not. But then again, he knew who Alice Nine was, and I wasn't expecting that, so maybe he did.

I left the house at twelve ten with my coat on for once. It was starting to get cold fast, and even though I had an abnormally high body temperature, cold weather was not something I favored in the slightest.

My body was really sluggish from sleeping that evening. I hadn't even had dinner. Whoops... looked like I was getting take out. Good thing fast food restaurants were plenty here. I was able to buy a burger in about two minutes and continue on my way.

Roxas was already there by the time I arrived. He was sitting on that exact bench we had chosen the past few days. How we even remembered which one it was was totally beyond me. They all looked the same, what was the difference? Maybe it was the street it was by or something... huh.

"Hey, wait long?" I asked, relaxing myself into the seat with a drawn out sigh. I was never taking a nap again if it made me feel like this.

"No." He shook his head, scooting over to make a bit more room. "I was able to leave earlier tonight, is all. Did you miss dinner?" he asked, motioning at my burger and bag of ice cream.

"Ah, yeah, I fell asleep before I ate so I went and got something real quick." I scratched the back of my head. Seriously, who forgot to eat? Well, me obviously, but besides that? "Oh, I got ya something." I said, digging into the plastic bag sitting next to me. "I kind of drove the wrong way on my way home today, but I was able to go to the store and get this. It's my favorite flavor."

Roxas stared at the light blue ice cream for a while before his eyes got wide and he looked up at me like he had just seen an angel. "Sea-salt?"

"You know it?" I asked.

"Know it? I love it! Sea-salt is the best! I make Sora gets me it every time we go to the ice cream shop." He grinned, gladly taking the salty sweet treat out of my hands.

"I never thought I'd find someone who actually shared my absurd sense of taste." I joked, gladly biting into my burger. I'd have to eat my ice cream after or I'd get a stomachache. Sweet things and an empty stomach do not mesh well with me.

"We all kind of grew up on it. At the Islands, they had this and also paopu fruit smoothies and such." He explained. The islands? I had the feeling I was supposed to know where that was. "Sora and I grew up there. Destiny Islands." He said. "We moved here when we were ten because of Dad's work."

"Ah, business move." I said, taking another bite. For a greasy burger, this was actually pretty good. Or maybe I was just too caught up in the fact that I was starving and Roxas was with me.

"Yeah. He used to just go out of town a lot, but then he decided it would be best for us to just move here." Roxas sighed, clearly distressed about the decision.

"So you don't like it here?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that Destiny Islands was so much more... familiar. It was my home, and then we just up and moved like it didn't even make a difference. And of course, Sora fit in immediately. He had made friends back when we were visiting our relatives for a while so he was able to get back with them when we moved. I was just kind of there." He explained, turning the now bare popsicle stick around in his hands and staring at it rather contently. "But on the bright side I met Hayner, Pence, Olette and Namine. And then I met you, so it's not like I can hate it here."

"True." I nodded. "Twilight Town's the kind of place that just sucks you in, whether you want it to or not. Most people don't like that, so they don't even bother coming here. But once they do they find no matter how much they hated it they can't bring themselves to leave." Wow, did I sound smart. Seriously, when was the last time something like that had come out of my mouth?

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged, glancing at his watch. It was still only two, by the looks of it.

**..::Roxas::..**

When I got home I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I was used to going to bed at two, not five. I had stayed a bit later tonight, closer to five than four this time. I knew Dad woke up at five thirty, so I couldn't stay any later than that.

I couldn't believe Axel liked sea-salt ice cream. I literally thought I was the only one left. Sora used to like it, but he preferred paopu over sea-salt, and once we moved he got into more 'normal' flavors like chocolate and mint chip. Honestly I was surprised to find that Twilight Town even sold sea-salt ice cream. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

It had been about two weeks since Axel and I met. Sora and Olette had given up on trying to figure out what I was hiding, which made school a hell of a lot easier, if I do say so myself. We had stuck to meeting every night at twelve thirty and always stayed at our bench. Don't ask me how we knew it was the same one each time, but somehow we did. I didn't even look around to make sure that was the one, I just always knew it was, and I think it was the same for him.

Wednesday during art I was sitting next to Namine and sketching random doodles all over my page. The best part about art class was that the teacher let us do whatever we wanted and graded us solely on how much we got into it during class. So if we were goofing off we got a bad grade, but if we were just doing something art related, even if we were talking with the person next to us or texting every now and then, we got an A. Art was easily my favorite class.

"Hey Nam, do you have an extra eraser?" I asked, noticing the dead end of my pencil. I tended to erase a lot. "Mine's gone."

"Of course. You can keep this one." She smiled, handing me hers and going to fish around in her pencil bag for a new one.

"Really? Thanks." I smiled back, continuing to draw. Then I noticed what _exactly_ I had drawn so far. Most of them were of Axel, and some were of random objects or people in the room. In one Axel was facing away, sitting on the bench with his head to the side and arms hanging over the back like he usually sat. Another was a close up of his face at a slight angle. I had two of Namine, and then a random pencil sharpener and the person in front of us who was painting on an isle. In the next with Axel he was sitting on our bench again, but this time he was checking his phone and his legs were crossed. The last one he was standing with one hand on his hip and the other was close to his face, taking a cigarette out of his mouth and smoke coming out.

"Who are you drawing, Roxas?" Namine asked, leaning over my shoulder. I glanced at hers, which she was in the middle of coloring with watercolor paints. It was a cute picture of two people's backs, sitting on a ledge and holding hands.

I looked back at my paper and blushed, trying to hide it with my arm. Yeah, not much luck there. "O-oh, just um... a friend of mine." I said nervously. If there was one person I could never lie to, no matter how much I wanted to, it was Namine. She was the sweetest person I had ever met, and I knew I could tell her anything and she would keep it a secret. She wasn't very social, but was very understanding and an awesome friend. If I wasn't gay I would probably have had a crush on her.

"Really? Does he go here? I've never seen anyone with that kind of hair before." She said, examining my paper.

"Um, no, he doesn't go here... well, I mean, he used to..." I scratched the back of my neck. I didn't really know if I wanted to tell her about my twenty-two year old friend I met every night. I wasn't even sure if I really had a choice whether I wanted to tell her or not.

"So he graduated?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly..." my face was probably scrunched up in frustration at the moment. "He kind of dropped out his senior year..."

"I was wondering why you were so happy lately." Namine smiled, and just like that she was focused on her coloring. Wow. That was easy. If I knew our conversations would be that simple I would have talked to Namine about this sooner.

* * *

******ok there you have it! i promise some action in the next chapter! this is where it gets fun oh ho ho ho ho~ but don't forget to review! or it might take a while for me to update it D: your reviews seriously do help me write chapters faster, which is probably why i already have chapter 3 up in only like 5 days. so REVIEEWW!**

******::EDIT::**

**So, what do you guys think? o3o This is the edited chapter of chapter 3, and chapter 4 will be done in a bit.**


	4. Distractions and Detours

**AAAHH CHAPTER 4! sorry i sort of promised akuroku in this chapter but... i mean, there's a tiny bit of them thinking about it i guess? i stayed up past 4:30 last night... fell asleep reading this awesome zemxy fanfiction... hehe... but i hope you guys like this! the next chapter is gonna be fun i think :D thank you all so much for the reviews! and just to clear things up and to answer Fumi's question... Axel is twenty-seven. 27. not twenty-eight. i accidentally put twenty-eight for some reason when i was in Roxas' pov in chapter 1... hehe, sorry about that. but i went back and fixed it so hopefully no more mix ups :D please let me know if i made any mistakes! i tend to make careless errors like putting a word that doesn't belong and spell check doesnt show it because its usually spelled right xD and one last thing...**

**HAPPY DEMYX MONTH! SEPTEMBER (9) 2010! hehe, i love demyx.. he's so happy xD**

**::EDIT::**

**Due to certain reasons Axel's age has been nocked down to 22, and Roxas is seventeen c: Thank you for reading and please enjoy (the much longer) chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Distractions and Detours**

It was Saturday, and I was in desperate need of a new car stereo. Like, seriously. Mine was from the seventies. It was bad enough my car belonged to my grandma, the least I could do for it was get it a nice stereo so I could actually listen to the songs on my iPod on the way to school. At least, on the days I actually drove it to school. When it was nice out I usually tried to walk or ride my bike to save gas. I could care less about the ozone layer; I just needed to save as much money as possible since I didn't have a job yet. Yeah, I should probably work on that...

So there I was, sitting at home alone in my room on my laptop, searching for stores that were close by and sold both music and stereos. I needed some more tunes; my iPod was less than a third full of its 160 gigabytes. I had a chunky old silver iPod Video with a spot on the screen that was messed up. Be jealous.

My search was actually easier than I thought it would be. I was able to find a store about fifteen minutes from my house. I used MapQuest to get the directions and quickly printed them. I wanted this stereo, man! And I needed plenty of time to figure out how the heck to actually put it into my car.

I grabbed my keys and wallet, making sure my ID and license and all that was inside, then heading out to my little silver Honda. Honestly I really liked my car. It was a piece of crap, sure, and it rattled when I pressed on the breaks, but other than that it had a very homey feeling, if that made any sense at all. Let's just say it had character.

After driving around for about twenty minutes (I got lost along the way) I finally pulled into the parking lot of Retro Records, a sort of peculiar name for a store that sold stereos and amps as well, but retro was usually a good thing.

I have to say that when I walked in I was not expecting what came next. I had entered to absolutely no one in the store. Of course, me being me, I checked the times it was open on my MapQuest sheet. Well it _said_ it was open... I heard a loud crash, the sound of a door slamming open, and another loud thud followed by someone letting out a long stream of profanities. Wait a second...

"Roxas?" Familiar red hair, bright green eyes, and teardrop tattoos stared up at me from across the room. He was hunched over with a couple boxes spread on the floor and clutching at his foot.

"Axel?" I asked, even though I knew it was him. We probably both looked like complete idiots just staring at each other, silently questioning the other's presence in the store.

"Wow, you're even more-" he cut himself off from what he was about to say and coughed awkwardly. Um... okay then. If it weren't for two other people popping their heads out from behind the now open door behind the front desk we probably would have stayed like that for a lot longer.

"Roxas?" One asked, tall with dirty blonde hair that was in a sort of weird cross between a mullet and Mohawk. When he saw me a huge smile suddenly spread across his face and that's when it hit me. This must be Demyx. A blur of blue and black came sprawling over the desk and he literally jumped off of it and onto me. I only had time to take a step back and start to scream before I was tackled to the floor. "So you're Roxas! Axel told us all about you! I knew it had to be you because he said you had spiky blonde hair and that you were short and that you were really cute!"

"Demyx!" Axel barked, and from what I could see he was beginning to stack up the boxes he had dropped. Was that a blush I saw on his face? I wasn't sure if I had heard Demyx correctly. Axel? Talk about me? And say I was cute?

**..::Axel::..**

I was going to kill Demyx. I would castrate him and rip out his organs and feed him to a bear. Alive. Not only had he just tackled Roxas, but he told him that I talked about him a lot and said he was cute. Now, don't get me wrong, I won't deny either, but that did not mean that it was okay to tell him that to his face; which I had already almost done. When I first saw him walk in I thought I was going to die. He looked even cuter when I could actually see. Good thing I caught myself before I was able to finish my sentence.

"But Axel, I though you said I could hug him!" Demyx complained, pulling Roxas to his feet but still hugging his tightly. Poor kid.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at my temples. "I thought I made it clear that there would be no hugging, tackling, or glomping, unless you got his permission first. And there you go and jump off a fucking counter on top of him!"

"Ah... don't worry." Roxas laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "I get used to it with Sora around. He's jumped through a window onto me, though he's never jumped off a counter..."

"This is the Roxas we've heard so much about?" Zexion asked, finally appearing from the closet. Okay, I did not want to know what they were doing in there.

"Am I famous or something?" Roxas asked, looking more than a little embarrassed. "I just came in to get a stereo, I wasn't really planning on this..."

"We weren't either." I shrugged. "But since you're here, might as well meet the gang. The one on the sugar high is Demyx, and the quiet midget over there is Zexion."

"I would say I'm Roxas, but it seems everyone already knows that." He grinned. "Oh yeah, it said online you guys have car stereos that have iPod adapters here?"

"We have a couple in the back I think. I'll go check it out." I said, pointing with my thumb over to the room I had just come out of, dropping the boxes back onto the floor. Before I left I turned to Demyx and sent him the best 'I will castrate you if you tackle Roxas again' glare I could manage.

"I know, I know, ask first." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes and went to search for a car stereo. From the back room I could only faintly make out the three of them talking. There would be a laugh here and there, but for the most part it seemed rather normal. Honestly, that kind of scared me a bit. Although Demyx was usually hyper and almost everything he did was over exaggerated, he could be really thoughtful and very serious when he wanted to be. It was kinda scary when he did that, actually. Sure, it fit that he was a Gemini with all that 'double sided personality' talk, but still. Serious Demyx meant shut the fuck up and listen or Zexion will _make_ you listen.

When I came back out Roxas was leaning against the counter that Demyx was sitting on, and Zexion was sitting behind it at the cash register actually doing his job. I could tell he was still paying attention, though, because his eyes would glance over at them every now and then and the slight hint of emotions were twitching around his lips when someone would say something funny.

"Axel! Did you find it?" Demyx asked, hopping down from the counter.

"No, I'm just carrying this box in my hands for the fun of it." I rolled my eyes, handing Roxas the box. "Do you even know how to put that in your car?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No idea. Don't they come with instructions though?"

"Yeah I guess, but those things never help." It was a true fact. Instruction packets were practically little scribbles of words that made no sense just so the creators could laugh at you when you break it and have to buy a new one.

"Axel, you can get off early and help Roxas hook it up if you want." Zexion said.

"Yeah, Zexy and I can run the shop a-okay! Besides, you only have a couple hours left anyway." Demyx agreed.

Oh I loved my friends. They came up with the greatest ideas sometimes. And to my surprise it was Zexion who said it. Yes, I know he is a complete genius, but I never would have thought he would actually tell me something that would favor me. Usually he was telling me what an idiot I was and kicking me in the head.

"Ah, that's okay!" Roxas said quickly, waving his hands around. Oh how cute, he was embarrassed! "I can just ask my dad or something when they get back. B-besides, it'll cut into your paycheck, won't it?"

"Not if Marluxia doesn't find out." We all said in unison. Marluxia was our boss, and he was pretty bad at being one. Of course, that came in handy most of the time. He only came by on Sundays, and when he did he brought all of his pink flowery gayness with him. I swear, that man wore pink every. single. day.

"And that is...?" Roxas asked, beckoning us to explain.

"He's our boss." I said, pulling on my coat. "Can you ring it up Zex?"

"Call me that again and my foot will be on your face." He threatened, but took the box from Roxas and started tapping away at the register. "That's two forty seven."

Roxas sighed, pulling out a shiny gold credit card. Or maybe it was a cash card or something. I don't know, it was shiny and a card, okay? We waited for Zexion to hand back his card and newly purchased stereo before heading out for his car.

"See ya!" I waved.

"Have fun!" Demyx called, probably waving like a frantic little puppy. "Be safe! Use condoms!"

At that I turned around. Oh no, he did not just say that. Are you kidding me? Could this day get any more embarrassing? And there he was just laughing away, and Zexion was smiling too! It's like the world had gone against me or something!

**..::Roxas::..**

On our way to the car I hid my face in my coat. Why? Because I was blushing like crazy. I didn't know if Axel knew that I had heard what Demyx said, but I had. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, except now I knew that either Axel was gay or they were just teasing him for the fun of it and it had nothing to do with his sexuality.

"Ah... sorry about that." Axel sighed. Okay so maybe he did know. That or it was just way too obviously written on my face. "So am I driving or are you driving?"

"I'm driving." I said, unlocking the doors and climbing into the driver seat. It wasn't that I didn't necessarily trust Axel, but I didn't let anyone drive my car. Not even Sora or my parents. Not that they asked, but I knew I just wouldn't.

Honestly, I was kind of nervous having Axel with me. In the, what, three weeks we had been meeting up we had never actually seen each other besides at night. Now every feature was highlighted in the sunlight instead of hidden in darkness and a street lamp that didn't really light up anything. His hair was even redder than I imagined, and he was so much more... well, handsome wasn't really the right word for it.

"You okay?" He asked, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Ah, haha, yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly, avoiding eye contact as I stuck the key into the ignition. For the most part, it was silent all the way to my house. Axel fiddled with my crappy old stereo trying to find a station but with no luck. It had one of those dial ones, and all we heard for fifteen minutes was _'ffffzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_. Or whatever the heck static sounds like. It's more like _'asdgfdasfsdghdf'_ to me. When we pulled into my driveway I could tell Axel was impressed.

"When you said you were rich you weren't kidding." He breathed as we both climbed out of the car.

I just shrugged and opened the garage door. "You haven't seen Sora's house. Once you see that, nothing looks big anymore. So, do you need any tools or something?"

"Yeah, probably a screw driver or something. And we need the right wiring too." He said, inspecting my car.

"Dad has a ton in the garage from all the projects he never finished. You'll probably be able to find what you need in there." I motioned behind me with my thumb.

"Alrighty," he said, clapping his hands together determinedly. "Let's get started!

* * *

We had to have been working on it for three hours. Finding the correct cords and just taking out the old stereo was probably the hardest part of it all. Fitting the new stereo in was easy, but that was about it. I had to sit by and watch most of the time because 1) Axel wouldn't let me help, and 2) I had no idea how to work wires. Needless to say I probably would have been more of a hindrance than helpful.

"Done!" Axel yelled suddenly, jumping out of the passenger seat. "Go hook up your iPod and see if it works." He instructed.

I nodded and quickly climbed into the seat he was moments ago sitting in, eagerly fiddling with the cord to plug in my iPod. The little charging button appeared in the battery at the top corner and I quickly pressed shuffle to see if the sound was working. Axel had taken to leaning over in the open door, his hand resting on the top of my car and half of his body inside. My heart was already freaking out with anticipation for the song to play, I didn't need an extremely sexy redhead with his face right next to mine. Oh, did I just say sexy? Ah, haha... um... cough cough.

It was silent. It said the song was playing, where was the sound? Seconds rolled by. My heart sank and Axel let out a confused 'hrm...'. "I guess we put it in wrong-" blaring music drowned out his words before he could finish his sentence and we both jumped ten feet in the air before I managed to turn the dial so it wasn't deafening our senses anymore. My ears were ringing and my heart was back to pounding painfully in my chest.

We both shared a look of silent understanding and surprise. If I had to guess by Axel's facial expression, we both looked like this O.O It's weird how being scared shitless can bring out a laughing fit in two people. One second we were just staring, the next we were cracking up, wiping our eyes and holding onto our stomachs. Never once had I laughed so much in my life. I also realized that it was the first time I had actually heard Axel really laughing. He always just chuckled or something. But then again, he hadn't heard me laugh like this either.

"Oh my god..." he gasped when we finally started to calm down. "That was classic..."

"Scared the crap out of me!" I breathed, running my hand through my hair. "Well, now we know that it works..."

"Yeah, that's for sure." he grinned.

I smiled up at him before looking at the clock. "Jeez, it's already six! I can't believe it took that long. Well since you're here, do you want something to eat?" honestly I just didn't want him to leave yet, but like I was going to say that.

"When are your parents coming home?" he asked, looking towards the house.

"Tuesday night." I said. "They're in Hollow Bastion again, something about work. And here I thought they wanted to move here so they wouldn't have to do this..." my voice was a little more bitter than I had meant for it to be.

"Then sure, I'll stay for dinner." He nodded. "What are we having?"

"Depends on if we actually have food or not." I shrugged, climbing out of the car and unplugging my iPod before locking it. "Come on, just take your shoes off when you get inside. Mom flips out when there's dirt on the floor."

**..::Axel::..**

Roxas' house was _huge_. At least, it was the biggest house I had ever been in. granted that wasn't many, but still. It was large, and open, and very white. I took my shoes off as he instructed and followed through the main hallway and to the right into the kitchen. Why was I not surprised it was about as big as the living room? Which was also huge I might add?

Roxas was fishing through the stainless steel fridge across from me, most likely for something to eat. I didn't know how he could not find something in such an oversized fridge, but when I peered over his shoulder I noticed it was mostly empty. Huh, strange...

He closed the door and sighed, turning around to face me. "Want to order pizza?"

"Sure why not?" I shrugged, hiding my excitement. I was with Roxas. In his house. And he asked me to stay for dinner. If I were a thirteen-year-old girl on her first date I would be squealing with delight. No, I was only doing that in my head. Besides, this wasn't even a date. It was more like a friendly hang out, but hey, I could dream, right?

"Okay, what kind do you want?" he asked, taking out his phone and dialing the number without even looking it up.

"Got the number memorized, do ya?" I grinned. Order pizza much?

"Hey, I've gotta have something to eat when my parents are too busy to buy food half the time." He defended with a huff. "And I didn't _memorize_ it, it's in my contacts."

I choked on a laugh. "I'm not sure which one is more sad there, Roxy."

"Oh come on, don't call me that!" He drawled, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"If you hate it so much why is it your signature?" I questioned skeptically, remembering that every time he would text me that name would come up at the end of every message.

Roxas had obviously been caught red-handed. We both knew he liked the nickname, even if he was too stubborn to accept it. The blush on his scrunched up face was priceless. "Whatever..." he mumbled, finally pressing the send button and holding his cell phone to his ear. "I'm ordering the pizza and you don't get to choose."

"Hey that's not fair! I won so if anything I should get to choose." I argued, crossing my arms.

"It's my house, my rules, and my parent's money. I decide what happens in this house, and that includes what flavor of pizza I order." He said bluntly, turning his head when he started to talk to the receptionist or whoever takes orders at wherever he was ordering.

"You could just get two..." I mumbled, fake pouting. "I can pay for half, you know."

"I'm not making you pay for food. You already had to get off work early to spend like three hours putting in a car stereo. I'm paying." Roxas said, holding his hand over the talking end of the phone.

"Fine then. But I want pepperoni." I declared.

"I'll get one large half cheese half pepperoni pizza please" he said into the phone, and nodded to whatever the person said even though they couldn't see him. I though it was kind of cute, actually. He shut the phone once he was finished talking and looked at me. "Happy now?"

"As much as half a pizza can make me, yes." I grinned. "When is it getting here?"

"Axel I just ordered it literally seconds ago." He said blatantly.

"I'm just wondering!" I said in an overly dramatic way.

"Fifteen minutes or less. Want something to drink?" he asked, heading back over to the giant fridge. I followed suit, and I think he took that as a yes because he continued talking. "We have apple juice, Coke, Mountain Dew, and Dr. Pepper."

"Hm... I'll have Dr. Pepper." I decided. My three favorite drinks in the whole wide world were Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, and Mr. Pibb. Choosing between two was like... like telling Demyx to choose between his sitar and Zexion. Though he would probably choose Zexion in the end because those two are inseparable.

Roxas tossed the can of soda lightly over to me and pulled out a Mountain Dew for himself and proceeded to hop onto the island in the middle of his kitchen. "What shall we do while we wait?"

I thought for a moment on that. I wanted to get to know Roxas more, to see if I could figure out if he did, or could come to, like me as well. I wasn't even sure of it myself, but I still wanted to try. I hadn't dated since Larxene, I didn't know if I would be able to do that again. "Lets play the name game." I said suddenly, without even realizing it at first.

"The name game? You mean that cheesy game where you list random topics to get to know people?" he asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged. "It's not cheesy, it's a pass time."

"I just didn't really think I'd ever be hearing that you want to play the name game." He snickered.

"Are we playing or not?" I huffed.

"Fine. First topic?" he grinned, sitting up on the counter.

"hm... favorite color."

"Blue and green." He said quickly.

"Same, except add red and black to that list." I said, leaning against the side of the counter next to Roxas.

"Okay, favorite movie."

"agh, too many..." I groaned. "okay, let's see here... The Dark Night was pretty epic, but I think mine is The Princess Bride."

"Really, Axel? The Princess Bride?" he grinned.

"Yes, and?"

"Kind of a girly movie, don't you think?"

"I have to disagree with you. Now, what's yours?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"I like lots of movies. Come on, next question."

"Okay, next is... video game."

"hmm... Legend of Zelda."

"Which ones?" I asked. There were like three different kinds of Zelda games. The ancient ones on the original Nintendo box (I have one, Demyx got me it for Christmas), the ones on the Nintendo 64 (I have my 64 from when I was a kid), and the new ones for Wii and stuff.

"The ones on the Nintendo 64." He said. "Majora's Mask was my favorite."

"I loved attacking the chickens in Ocarina of Time." I grinned, remembering back to when I'd sit in my room for hours playing and get sidetracked and start hitting the chickens with my sword or challenging myself with hitting them with arrows. Then I'd get on Epona and ride around so they couldn't catch me if I was at Lon Lon Ranch. If not I ran for my life because those things are EVIL.

"I know! God, they annoyed me so much sometimes, though! Even when I didn't mean to hit them, they'd start attacking me! I swear if it weren't for them I probably would only have died half as much as I did, even if sometimes it was on purpose." He grinned, probably reminiscing about his gaming days as well.

**..::Roxas::..**

The pizza arrived right in the middle of our game. I never knew you could learn so much about a person by playing such a silly little game. Somehow in the middle of our questioning and pizza eating, we had both ended up on the counter with the little TV playing some random show in the background. I don't think I had ever eaten so much pizza before. I ate my entire half, and it was a large pizza! Usually I only had two or three slices but this time I had like six or seven.

It was probably around eleven by the time Axel left. Since we had hung out all day, we both agreed that it would be a good idea to catch up on sleep tonight and skip our meeting. I didn't want Axel to leave for two reasons. 1) I would be all alone and this house is freaky when it's night time, and 2) I had no freaking idea why but when he left I felt even more lonely than ever before.

Nevertheless, we said our goodbyes and I dumped the empty pizza box into the garbage before going to my room and flopping belly first onto my bed. I had a million things running through my head, and they all connected back to one final topic. Axel.

What was he like when I wasn't around? What made him start smoking? Who or what put that horrible drowning look on his face at random moments? What made him laugh? Why did he like me? How _much_ did he like me? How much did _I_ like _him_? They were never ending questions and statements just swirling around and around in my head with no sign of ever stopping, or at least slowing down. I was so confused, but all I could do then was sleep it off and hope I got my answers soon.

* * *

**so there you go folks! chapter 4! chapter 5 will hopefully be out in a couple days, but i'm trying to work on a Zemyx story that may or may not become a whole story, so i may not get it done as quick. my goal is to get the zemyx one up on 9/6 at 9:06 P.M. xD and please please please review review review! oh and a heads up, the next chapter starts off in Axel's point of view instead of Roxas like it usually is so keep that in mind!**

**::EDIT::**

**Alright, here's chapter four, edited for your viewing pleasure c: Please stand by as chapter 5 gets edited and in the meantime, review!**


	5. Beware of the Nosy Cousin

**HAPTER FIVE! WHOO! aaah oh my god this chapter was difficult! but i really think you're going to like it xP um, well, the chapter title says eastbound, so lets just say that where they are going is in the east? lol, i couldn't think of anything else for it. i even asked my english teacher for help! xD**

**please enjoy and please review!**

**oh, don't forget, this chapter starts off in axel's point of view, AND has a normal point of view in it! two firsts in one chapter! awesome! xD**

**::EDIT::**

**As you can see, the chapter is changed. As are most of them now ^^" I do hope you enjoy this chapter, spelling errors are all fixed up and that's really all I had to change. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Beware of the Nosy Cousin**

I. Am going. To kill. Zexion. He just _had_ to let Demyx drink as much coffee he wanted and then dump him on _me_ for the rest of the night. Demyx was in my _house_. On a _caffeine buzz_. All because _Zexion_ had to go to a 'family dinner' that night and Demyx didn't want to be _alone_. I had to miss my time with _Roxas_ to baby sit Demyx. I love him and all, but Demyx is _not_ someone you want at your house when he's not only constantly high on life, but drunk on coffee. He was up until _six in the morning_. Watching _Teletubies_. Fucking Teletubies, man! Those things are demonic! I've had nightmares about them as a kid!

He finally crashed at seven and I was actually able to sleep as well. I was exhausted. We had played LIFE and god knows how many times we battled in Super Smash Brothers. We also watched Saw IV, which was hilarious. Demyx was probably scarred for life, and he still insisted on watching it all the way through. I was too busy hiding my laughter to actually be grossed out by what was happening in the movie. I wasn't a fan of Saw, but I had all of them nonetheless. I had a huge collection of movies, mostly all courtesy of Larxene for when she lived with me. She loved horror, and just movies in general, so we had a ton.

I woke up at ten to the smell of... eggs? And bacon? I practically floated into the kitchen nose first, following the smell. Demyx was cooking breakfast, humming a tune to himself as he did so.

He turned around and smiled. "Morning Axel! You were completely out, so I thought I'd make breakfast for you. You really need to go to the store, all I found was eggs, bacon, orange juice, beer, and chicken!"

"Unlike you, I eat out most of the time." I yawned, sitting down at the small table and letting him set the plate of a delicious looking breakfast in front of me. Who knew Demyx could cook?

"But that's no fun! You can't feel the heart of the cook that way!" Demyx scolded, but he was smiling. Weird... He placed his hand over his heart and I groaned internally. Time for a Demyx Lesson. "If you always eat out, there are no feelings in the food. When you or someone else makes it for you, you can feel their emotions through what they made. Restaurant food is so bland and lifeless, homemade food, even if it's just instant pancakes, as long as it's made with love and care, is full of warmth and happiness. That's why I always cook for Zexion, because I can put all of my feelings into what I made for him! Get it?"

I stared blankly.

He threw his arms into the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "And they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! You're so clueless, Axel!"

"Well who the heck am I gonna use that for, anyway! It's not like I invite people over for dinner and feed them my feelings!" I argued, taking a large bite of the fluffy yellow eggs.

He just shook his head and wagged a finger at me. "Don't say that! I bet Roxas would love it if you made him something! You could have him over for dinner and make spaghetti, and then like in Lady and the Tramp, you'll be enjoying your food and then one of the noodles you both grabbed will be connected and you won't notice until-"

"Demyx! Please!" I asked desperately. "I thought we went over this already; Roxas and I are _not_ dating. We are _friends_, and that is it." I warned, glaring hard at him to get the point across.

He just puffed out his lips and crossed his arms. "That doesn't mean it can't happen later..." he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. I glared at him again. "Whaaat? It's not my fault that I know exactly what you're feeling. I had no idea that Zexion and I would end up dating, but here we are. And it's totally obvious you like him, Axel. He's like the only thing you talk about now."

"That's a lie!" I protested. Now it was my turn to cross my arms. "I do not always talk about him. Only on occasion."

"Axel, that occasion is like every ten seconds. Just admit it! You liiikkeeee hiiim~" he said, drawing out the words and poking me in the arm. I punched his hand away and he jumped back into a weird pose. "Ooh defensive! Even more proof of your feelings!"

"Shut the fuck up, Demyx!" I yelled, jumping up and contemplating whether or not to punch him in the face. I decided not to solely on the fact that Zexion would burn me to a crisp with his _eyes_ if I did.

"Hey! I got a great idea!" he said suddenly, a huge smile spreading across his face. Oh no. this could not be good. "Lets all go to the carnival! There's this carnival right under the clock tower all week! Lets go! You, me, Zexion, and Roxas! How about it? Please? Please please pleeeaasse?" he begged. Oh no, not the puppy eyes... God not the puppy eyes...

"Fine, whatever." Fuck, they always win!

"Yaay!" he cheered, jumping up and down like a kid when they just found out their parents were taking them to Disney Town. Hmph, I never got to go to Disney Town. "Call Roxas! We've got plans to make!"

**..::Roxas::..**

It had almost been two months since I met Axel. We still met almost every night at that same bench, but we also saw each other during the day too. I'd stop by his work every now and then after school to hang out with him, Demyx, and Zexion. It was weird, even though I had only known them for a little while, I felt closer to them than my friends at school. We shared lots of common interests, and it was a big plus that all of them liked anime – even Zexion, which was a major shock.

But it was Saturday morning, around ten thirty, and I was sitting on my bed playing Star Craft while Sora rearranged my room. I used to get pissed at him when he did that, but I finally gave up and looked on the bright side; I didn't have to clean my room anymore because he did it for me. The only problem was that sometimes I couldn't find something I was looking for because everything was in a different spot. This happed at least twice a week.

My phone started buzzing on my nightstand and Sora looked at it and then me as I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Axel. I glanced at Sora before I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Hey what's up?"

"Hey Rox, Demyx is dragging me and Zexy to this carnival down by the clock tower, have you been before?" He asked, and in the background I could hear singing. That was probably Demyx. He had texted me most of last night because he had to 'baby sit' him for Zexion and that he was on a caffeine buzz.

"No, but I've driven past it a couple times. It looks huge." I said, and every time I glanced at Sora he was giving me curious looks. How was I supposed to explain to him? Maybe I'd say it was Namine, or Hayner or something. He didn't have Namine's number, I don't think, so he couldn't call her and ask if I was really hanging out with her or anything...

"Well Demyx said that since he was bringing Zexion, he wanted us to bring you too. I think it's like bring three people and get a discount or something. But anyway, are you free today? He's pretty determined to get you to go." Axel asked. I could still hear Demyx in the background, but this time he was talking, and by the sound of it, it was to Zexion, who was probably on the phone since I couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm free. What time are we gonna go?" I asked, trying to control the smile that was forming on my face. I was going to a carnival. With Axel. And Zexion and Demyx, but _with Axel_.

"Cool, we're probably gonna leave in an hour or so. We have to pick up Zexion first, so we can pick you up after we get him." He said, and I don't know if it was just my imagination but I think Axel was excited too.

"Yeah, that fine. I'll be ready, do you remember how to get here?" I asked, eying Sora who was inching closer and still silently questioning me.

"Don't worry, I remember. It's only a matter of giving Demyx directions... and him actually following them. Lets just hope he doesn't try to take a short cut this time." He chuckled. "See ya soon, Roxy."

"See ya." I said before clicking the phone shut again. I looked up at Sora and he was just staring at me. And staring... and staring...

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" I raised an eyebrow. Who to choose, who to choose! Hayner or Namine? Which one is less likely to be suspicious if I say I'm hanging out with them?

"On the phone! Who were you talking to on the phone!" he yelled.

"Oh, that was just... Namine." I said, trying to look bored. "We have this project we have to finish for... history so I'm going over to her house in about an hour." I hoped he believed that..!

"Okay... then I guess I should be going?" he asked. Wow, he believed it? Yes! Plan successful!

"Yeah, sorry. I need to take a shower and get ready, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said, feeling kind of bad that I was making him leave, but I really did not want him here when Axel showed up. That would be kind of hard to explain... good thing Mom and Dad were out of town again… Once Sora had left I took a quick shower and got dressed into something a bit more carnival appropriate. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair, upward on the right and down on the left, creating my signature half-spikes. It really didn't need it to spike like that, but if I didn't it would be all knotted and that would bug me.

I saw a shiny black car pull up next to my crappy Honda and both Axel and Demyx climbing out. I guessed that Zexion had stayed inside since no one had come out of the driver's side. I hurriedly stuffed my wallet, phone, and iPod into my pockets and jumped down the stairs, rushing to the door as the doorbell rang. I swung the door open and stepped out, locking the door behind me. "Hey Axel, hey Demyx." I greeted the two.

"Sorry for dragging you along." Axel grinned, scratching the back of his head as we walked to the car. As I suspected, Zexion was in the drivers seat. Demyx climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Axel and I to the back.

"It's fine, I didn't have anything to do anyway." I shrugged. Just as we were leaving I could have sworn I saw a flash of brown from the side of the house. Uh... maybe it was a... bird... or... something. I turned my head back to Axel, who was busying himself with tapping on his knee to the tune of the music that was playing on the radio. I sighed and looked back out the window for the rest of the car ride.

**..::Normal::..**

Sora knew something was up. Roxas had not only been texting an unknown person, but was also sneaking out at night and now he was going somewhere with them. How did he know this? Well, Roxas had said that he was going over to Namine's house, but she wasn't even in town that weekend. So Sora went to the one person he knew could help him out the most. Riku.

"Sora, I think you're exaggerating." The silverette sighed as the two sat in Sora's room on the floor. "So he finally got a boyfriend but he's too embarrassed to say it? Big deal, we should leave him be."

"But Riku! That's the point! I want to figure out who it is! He's always acting so suspicious; like it's someone even I would disapprove of! And Roxas tells me everything, it's not like him to be keeping such a big secret from me..." Sora pouted.

"Then what do you want to do?" Riku asked, knowing that his day was probably going to be full of nonsense instead of relaxing like he had originally planned.

At this Sora grinned. "Roxas said that he's going with his mystery man, or as he said Namine, somewhere in an hour. We are going to follow, figure out who this person is, and what they are to Roxas. Now lets get ready!"

The two had resorted to sitting outside of Roxas' house on the side, where they wouldn't be noticed. They sat there for an hour, waiting and waiting and waiting. Sora was getting impatient, but he finally saw what he was looking for. "There!" he whispered to Riku. "Look, there's a car pulling into the driveway!"

Riku only nodded and the two began inspecting the small black car. They noticed that there were three people inside, but the windows were a bit too dark to make out any hair colors or real features. But good for them, two of the people stepped out, and Sora had to suppress a gasp. They were _old_. Not like old old, but like, older than Riku old. Early to mid twenties, old.

At first Sora hoped it was a mistake. That maybe they had come to the wrong house and maybe Namine really _would_ show up, even if that weren't impossible. But when Roxas opened the door Sora heard him greet them cheerfully and walk to the car with them. He noticed Roxas turn his head to look out the window directly at them and quickly hid behind the house, dragging Riku back into his yard. "We're following them." He said. "Get in the car; you can drive. Just _follow them_."

This was a time when Riku would not object to Sora's crazy antics. He was dead serious, and extremely determined. Besides, Riku was curious as to who these men were as well. Why would Roxas make such... adult friends? And when had he even had the chance to meet them?

Following the car was easy. There weren't many small black cars as shiny as that one, and he had memorized the license plate number so he knew it was the right car. They didn't drive directly behind it, for fear that they would be able to tell that either it was them or that someone was following them. Or both. They arrived on the backside of the clock tower, where a giant carnival was being held. Sora was getting side tracked with excitement. He had wanted to come here with Riku the day he found out about it.

"Focus, Sora." Riku said sternly. "We can come back tomorrow or something. We're here because of Roxas, remember?"

Sora nodded after shaking his head of all of the fun things he wanted to do here. "Right, we're here for Roxas. Let's go!" and with that, the two began their day as spies, watching from a distance as Roxas hung out with these three men, all seemingly enjoying their time spent together laughing and playing games and going on rides. There was nothing out of the ordinary except that Sora sensed that the red haired one was the person Roxas had been talking to the most. Or was the closest to. They seemed to share these looks of... of something that Sora just couldn't put his finger on. But the way Roxas smiled at him, the way he stole quick glances when he thought no one was looking, it was different from when he smiled at anyone else. Sora grumbled to himself in concentration while nibbling on his cotton candy. Riku had to chuckle to himself at the sight.

**..::Roxas::..**

The carnival was amazing. We had decided from the start that we were going to go on every ride and try every single thing they had there, and if we didn't finish it, we'd come back and do all the things we missed the next day. Demyx had dragged me around for the most part, taking me over to silly games that no one else wanted to play. I didn't mind, I was getting back into my inner eight-year-old self and it was hell of a lot of fun doing so.

Axel had bought me cotton candy as a 'thank you' for not making him have to go through the whole day at a carnival as a sort of third wheel with Demyx and Zexion. They had abandoned us about an hour ago, and we sort of settled down after they left. We had eaten dinner, and were just sitting on a bench next to the cotton candy stand enjoying the giant mound of pink we were both eating off of.

All day I had this strange feeling, like I was being followed. I could have sworn I had seen Sora at least twice, but every time I went to look again the person was gone. I don't know if I was just being paranoid or what.

"Anything else we haven't done yet?" Axel asked, looking around the park for something we missed.

"Um..." I looked around as well, trying to find anything. I spotted Zexion and Demyx in line for the ferris wheel and noticed we hadn't gone on that yet. "Well we didn't go on the ferris wheel. I think Demyx and Zexion are over there too; we can just stay with them afterwards. Weren't we supposed to meet them soon anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. Okay, to the ferris wheel!" he declared, jumping up and grabbing my wrist to drag me over to his two friends who were waiting in line. I almost dropped my cotton candy when he suddenly jerked me forward. I grinned though, because I had gotten to see a much more childish version of Axel.

"Axel! Roxas!" Demyx greeted excitedly when he turned around to see us. "Are you going on the ferris wheel too?"

"Would we be in line if we weren't?" Axel asked. "We were gonna meet up in a couple minutes anyway so we decided to come early. Besides, this is our last stop."

"Great! We'll wait for you once the ride is over then. Are we going home after this?" Demyx asked Zexion, and I just noticed the two were holding hands.

Zexion nodded. "It's getting late, and I'm sure Roxas needs to get home soon."

"Actually... my parents aren't home at all right now. They're in Hollow Bastion for work and visiting my uncle." I said, scratching the back of my head. We all stepped closer to the ride as the line inched forward.

"Do your parents go away a lot?" Demyx asked, and he kind of looked concerned.

"Sort of. They go on trips about once a month or so. It depends on how work is going. Sometimes Mom stays home, but usually she goes with my dad. He used to have to come here every week before we moved, so I guess it's better." I shrugged.

"Well that's good. I hated it when my parents went out of town. I usually stayed the night at Axel's house until I met Zexion!" he grinned.

"Hey! Are you going to get on or not?" the ride instructor (what do you call those guys? I never could figure out the right name...) glared at us, and I suddenly realized it was our turn to get on. Or at least, it was Demyx and Zexion's turn to get on. They filled the last cart thing so we had to wait until they were done.

And that was when I found out I was terrified of heights. The cart was swaying back and forth, and it jerked forward every time it stopped to let another person on. I looked over the side and gulped. We were so high in the air, everything looked so small. It definitely didn't look this tall _before_ we got on.

"Roxas, it's fine, we aren't that high." Axel said, trying to comfort me.

"Easy for you to say... this is my first time being up so high." my voice was shaking. Demyx waved up at us from below and all I could do was hold up my hand and then put it back down. How was I going to survive this?

"You're not going to die. It's not like this is Final Destination and the bolts come loose and-"

_"Axel!"_ I complained, and found myself bouncing rapidly in my seat. Not only was this terrifying, it was embarrassing. I probably looked like such a baby, not even being able to go on a ferris wheel without freaking out.

"Sorry, sorry, guess that wasn't the best thing to talk about." he apologized. "You just need to breathe. You don't have asthma, do you? I don't want you going into some kind of attack when we're at the top." I shook my head and Axel placed his hands on my shoulders, pressing down on them so that my jitters were, for the most part, contained. "Look, we're moving. We'll be at the bottom and you can wave to Dem."

I nodded slightly, my arms pinned to my sides and hands gripping the seat so tightly my knuckles had gone white. I did manage to release my death grip for about two seconds to wave at Demyx when we reached the bottom the first time but I went back to clenching onto the seat before we went up again.

"It's not so bad." Axel said, and I think he was trying to cheer me up or take my mind off of the fact we were like a hundred feet in the air. "Just look, you can see the sunset over all the buildings and trees from up here."

"Yeah... the sunset is pretty." I nodded slightly, but a horrible sinking feeling came over me when we started to descend and I found myself gripping onto the sleeve of Axel's jacket.

He started to chuckle quietly, covering his mouth with his free hand to try and calm it but I noticed and glared at him, my face turning hot with embarrassment. "Don't laugh!"

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry!" he grinned, waving his hand around. "You just look really cute when you're scared, I can't help it."

I froze. Cute. He said I was cute. Did he just say that? That I was cute? Did he? Or was that just my imagination? I stared blankly at him, and he must have noticed what he said, because his eyes widened and he suddenly turned away. "I-I mean, you know... um... cute like... um..." he didn't know what to say and it was completely obvious by the look on his face when he finally turned to look at me.

I decided to change the subject completely. We both needed it desperately. "We should get funnel cake before we leave." Random, I know, but I really wanted funnel cake (and to change the subject). That stuff is amazing. I don't think that I could ever love being on the ground as much as I did the second we stepped off of the platform on the ferris wheel. I literally had to restrain myself from falling onto my hands and knees to hug the ground. And that wasn't even possible.

We ended up getting three different kinds of funnel cakes that we all shared. We got the plain original with only the powdered sugar, and then we got one with cherry jam and another with blueberry. I have to say that the cherry was my favorite. Demyx had declared a bathroom break before we had to leave, dragging Zexion with him, and somehow it ended up with just Axel and I outside leaning against the brick bathroom walls waiting for the two. I was happily finishing off the last of the cherry jam coated funnel cake, licking my fingers of any excess powder or jam before dumping the paper plate into the trashcan.

Axel chuckled and I raised an eyebrow. What was so funny? "You've got jam on your face." He said, pointing at me. I scrubbed at the side of my face but it must have been somewhere else because he shook his head at me. "Not there, it's over here." I didn't really have time to react before he was rubbing at the corner of my mouth with his thumb. It must have been dried on, because he started getting frustrated and his rubbing got harder on my cheek. "Jeez, how long was that on there? It's like fused into your skin or something."

I really wasn't thinking straight. His face was really close to mine as he scrubbed and scrubbed at my cheek furiously, trying to get the jam off. If it were any other person I would have probably thought that this was the weirdest situation ever, but I was just caught up in the fact that Axel was about two inches from me and was touching my face. He glanced at my eyes and did a double take, this time locking our eyes together. I couldn't even see anything else; it was like I was being hypnotized. Somewhere along the way he had ceased his cheek-scrubbing and was just holding my face in his hand. His hand was warm... I didn't notice what was happening until my eyes started to close on their own and I could feel his lips just barely brush against mine before I instinctively jumped back. Did we just... did Axel just kiss me?

* * *

**I PROMISED AKUROKU DID I NOT? xD aah finally! the first kiss! i went back and redid this part about four times! it took me all day, minus the parts that i was eating and coloring on photoshop, to write this! so i do hope you liked it! don't forget to review people! just one more and im into a double-digit amount of reviews! xD i love love love you all for all your wonderful support. even just seeing that people have read, or just clicked on, my story makes my stomach go all flippy floppy and makes me smile. of course, reviews make me squeal and run around the house doing happy dances before running back to my room to quickly write the next chapter while i'm inspired by your words, but still xP expect chapter six soon!**


	6. Overreacting

**okay, due to the fact that my computer is being a major pain in my patootie, this chapter was delayed yesterday. it wasn't letting me put the first two words on here... every time i wrote them and clicked save they just disappeared... stupid computer. but here is chapter six! mildly uneventful, for the most part. chapter seven will be up shortly, i hope. um, this starts in axel's point of view. forgot what i was saying... um, i fixed a couple things too. i dont know, i kind of just went back and forth saying it was yesterday or that evening, but just a heads up, the carnival and all that exciting-ness was the day before. so this would be... uh, sunday. i think. correct me if i'm wrong! i'm very forgetful so tell me if i did something wrong!**

**okay, other than that... enjoy the chapter, and be prepared for chapter 7 in a few days. it depends on how motivated i am, and HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET. SERIOUSLY I LOVE YOU GUYS I GOT LIKE 3 REVIEWS AND THAT WAS AFTER I DELETED THIS CHAPTER AFTER TECHNICAL DIFICULTIES! I LOOOOVE YOU!**

**::EDIT::**

**And now for the new and improved version of chapter 6! Please enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Overreacting**

What the hell was wrong with me? What in my right mind made me think that it was even _remotely _okay to kiss Roxas? I didn't even know if he liked me like that! I was still trying to figure out if _I _liked him like that for Christ's' sake! And then I go and do something as stupid and idiotic as kiss him? And what did that earn me? An awkward car ride home and him practically sprinting for the door when we got to his house. Desperate to get away, much?

I stuffed my face in my pillow and groaned. Was there any way I could take it back? I didn't know if I was supposed to apologize or what. Honestly, I didn't really want to apologize for it. Sure, I hadn't meant to kiss him, and I would take it back if I could, but it wasn't like I hadn't thought about kissing him in the future. Or just in my imagination.

My phone buzzed in its place next to my ear and I groaned before picking it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Axel!" Okay, it was Demyx. "What have you been doing all this time? I texted you like ten times already!"

"Sulking..." I grumbled through the pillow.

"What are you talking into? Your voice sounds all muffled. But anyway, why aren't you coming to work? Did something happen yesterday with Roxas? You two were really quiet on the way home, and he barely even said goodbye." Dammit, why did Demyx have to be smart when I didn't want him to be?

I was silent for a long time, just trying to figure out if I should tell him or not. Who knows, maybe he could help me figure out what to do? He was the one with a boyfriend, after all. I had only dated girls before, and so far I knew fairly well it was not the same as dating guys, or even having interests in them. If it had been a girl I had kissed, the situation would probably have been completely different. I would have been able to blow it off like it was no big deal, but this was Roxas. This was a boy and it was Roxas. "...Nothing's wrong..."

"You did something, didn't you?" he asked skeptically. "You kissed him, didn't you? Didn't you!"

I think my face was red. It felt hot, and I doubt the lack of oxygen was helping. "I didn't mean to!" I caved. I was desperate, okay? I didn't know what else to do! "He was just – he looked so – I don't know! It was just one second I was trying to get some of the jam off his face with my thumb and the next I was kissing him!" I heard laughing from the other line. And it was coming from _two_ people. "Fucking shit, Demyx! Is Zexion with you? Stop laughing at me, this is serious!"

"I'm sorry Axel!" Demyx gasped through his cackling, and Zexion's laughs had turned into controlled chuckles. "It's just that you've never acted like a panicked teenage girl. This is hilarious!"

"Demyx." I seethed, looking up from my pillow facemask to glare at the wall in front of me.

"Sorry, sorry! But you really don't have anything to worry about." He assured me. "Roxas really likes you, he said so himself, and he didn't run off screaming after you kissed him, did he? No, he let us drive him home, even if it was really awkward. He was probably just surprised that you kissed him, is all."

"What do you mean 'he said so himself'?" I asked skeptically.

"When Zexion and I were talking to him! We asked him what he thought of you, and he said that you were fun to be around and that it was really easy to talk to you. He said that he liked you a lot and you shared a lot of the same interests. He also said that he thinks you're attractive." There was a devilish tone to Demyx's voice when he said the last sentence, but I was too busy floating dangerously close to cloud nine to care. Roxas (probably) didn't hate me? He even said that he _liked_ me? _And_ my looks? "I think my work here is done. See you tomorrow, Axel! Hope you work things out with Roxas!"

**..::Roxas::..**

I was pacing. I had stayed up all night just thinking. I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't have been worrying so much about the kiss, but I just couldn't get it off my mind. Axel had kissed me. Axel. Kiss. Me. GAH!

I tried desperately to calm myself, to think of ways of why I was freaking out like I was. So far, I had come up with three plausible answers; 1) it was my first kiss, 2) it was unexpected, and 3) I liked Axel. I was iffy on the third. Did I like him? Did he even like me? He kissed me, that had to mean something, but what if it didn't? At times like this I would have normally talked to Sora. I didn't know why I hadn't gone to him in the first place, but now that it was this far I just couldn't bring myself to do that. What would I say? 'hey, just fyi, I've been sneaking out of my house every night to visit this guy I met, who, by the way, is twenty-seven, for two months already? oh, and he kind of kissed me at the carnival tonight?' yeah, I didn't think so.

There was only one person I knew I could talk to who wouldn't spill any of this to anyone. Without thinking I dived for my phone and pressed speed dial number 7.

The phone rang once. Then twice, and a third time, before "Hello?"

"Hey Nam, are you home right now?" I asked, breathing out a sigh of relief when she answered. There was just something calming about her voice, and just the thought of her presence, that could slow even the fastest beating heart.

"Sorry Roxas, I'm in Traverse Town right now, remember?" she said, and I think my heart missed a beat, and not the good kind.

She was out of town. Visiting her dad's side of the family. In Traverse Town. I had told Sora I was with Namine. He knew she was gone. _I was so dead_. "T-Traverse Town..." was all I was able to say.

"I'm coming home tomorrow though, can it wait till then? Or I can stay on the phone with you if you like." I could just hear the smile in her voice.

"Um, well, it's not that big a deal... just... um... yeah. It can wait." I nodded, even though she couldn't see. Why did I do that? I always moved when I was on the phone even though no one could see it. Unless there was someone in the room with me, but then I would look really weird...

"Are you sure? It doesn't really sound like 'no big deal'..." she said, concerned.

"Um... well... honestly I'm not really sure... It's probably not that big, I'm just getting worked up..." I was fidgeting to the extreme at the moment, trying desperately to sort things out in my head. Did I like Axel? I mean, I liked him, and I thought he was attractive, but did I _like_ him?

"Does it have to do with your friend?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, it has to do with... Axel." again, I nodded to no one. With a deep breath I spilled everything. "Okay, so, I met him like two month ago, right? And we clicked like, right away. So, I always thought that he was attractive, but I figured he couldn't be gay and I didn't really like him that way. And he has these two friends, Demyx and Zexion, who are dating. And so yesterday we all went to this carnival thing, and we were all having a great time, and at the end we got funnel cake. I got this cherry topped one and I was eating it, so just before we leave – and Demyx and Zexion went to the bathroom to do god knows what – Axel says that there's stuff on my face. So I thought that was it, and I would just wipe it off, but then _he_ starts to try and wipe it off, but it wont come off, because its dried on, and so he keeps trying to get it off, and then he looks at me, and then he just – I don't even know how it happened – he was kissing me!"

"Roxas," oh I could just _tell_ she was smiling, trying not to laugh but a few giggles escaped when she started speaking. "You're this worried about a kiss?"

"_Namine_!" I whined. "Don't laugh! I've never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just cute seeing you so worked up like this." She giggled lightly. I couldn't help but smile at least a little. "But, if I'm right, and I heard correctly, the way you described it – which wasn't really much – I'd say that he likes you, Roxas."

"W-what? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Is he the kind of person that would just kiss someone like that without liking them?" she questioned.

I poked my fingers together. "Well, no..."

"Then see? He obviously likes you if he kissed you, but maybe you should talk to him so you can both work it out, because... do you like him?" I chewed on my cheek, moving a hand to my hip. Did I like him? He was pretty smart, nice, funny, we got along really well, and on top of that he was really attractive, but... did I even want to date at all yet? Wasn't it normal to want to go out with someone? Especially since I was already seventeen (and turning eighteen, yay!).

"I... I don't know... I mean, I _think_ _so_, but..."

"I see." She said, and I could just see her nodding knowingly, even if I had no idea what she understood. "Roxas... have you told Sora about this?"

"No, I haven't..." and for the first time I hadn't been planning on doing so, but if I was at least even going to be friends with Axel, I had to tell him about Axel sometime. I mean, Axel had introduced me to his friends (even if it was kind of by accident, but they said he talked about me a lot), so it should be okay to just tell one (or I guess two, since Sora would tell Riku) person about him, right? But the big question was... how?

**..::Sora::..**

I couldn't believe it! From what Riku and I had gathered the day before, the red haired guy Roxas had been with was named Axel, and the other two (though we weren't quite sure which was which) were named Demyx and Zexion. That Axel guy looked way too suspicious for my liking. He had these weird tattoos under his eyes and he just had that creepy delinquent vibe coming off of him.

But what got me the most was that Roxas hadn't told me about him. Roxas had told me _everything_. We both told each other everything. I was the first person he came to when he was confused about being gay or not, and we always relied on each other. I felt like that trust was broken. Like he didn't trust me enough to tell me that he was sneaking out at night or who he was sneaking out to see.

I was currently sitting on my desk, picking at the glue that had long ago fused with the wood. Riku was sitting on my chair in front of me, doing who knows what on his laptop. I probably had a funny look on my face, because when he looked up at me he smiled. "Sora, you can't expect him to confide in you with everything forever, especially if he's seeing someone like this Axel guy."

"AAH don't say that word!" I yelled, covering my ears at 'seeing'. "It makes it sound like they're dating!"

"And they probably are." Riku said bluntly.

"Aagh!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"We don't even know anything about Axel." Riku said, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, he could be totally different than how he looks. He obviously has an interest in Roxas, and Roxas obviously has an interest in him. Roxas wouldn't go falling in love with someone he didn't trust completely in. That obviously means that Axel is either an extremely good liar, or he's a good person."

"That's why I'm worried!" I groaned. "What if he is just some really good liar? Roxas is sensitive, I don't want anyone hurting him!"

"Sora, I know you feel like you have to watch over him twenty-four/seven, but Roxas is perfectly capable of living out his life without having someone there to protect him constantly." Why was Riku so knowledgeable? I still didn't want him to be right, though. "Sora... I saw them kiss at the carnival yesterday."

I think my head just exploded. "WHAT? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Because you would have flipped and totally blown our cover." He shrugged. "And did you ever think you were going about this the wrong way? Maybe you should just sit down with Roxas and ask him about it. If he doesn't talk right away, tell him what you saw, but not that you were spying."

"But how will I know if he's telling the truth? Besides, it's much more fun this way." I crossed my arms with a huff. I didn't do well with stressful situations like this; I had to do _something_ to make it more lighthearted. And if that was pretending to be secret agents spying on Roxas, then so be it.

"It may be fun now, but don't come crying to me when Roxas flips a shit because he found out you've been spying on him." Riku warned, earning him a light smack on the top of his head. "Hey, it's just a warning."

"And so was that." I was interrupted when my phone started ringing. It was Roxas. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take this call." And with a huff I turned on my heels and went to sit on my bed. "Hi Roxas!"

"Hey, um, Sora... want to come over?" he asked, and I think I could hear something in his voice, but I quickly disregarded it. I was paranoid at the moment, so I knew that my mind would play tricks on me like that.

"Sure! Riku was _just leaving_." I stared down at him, one of the only times I was actually taller than him in his little swivel chair he loved so much. He stuck his tongue out and pushed himself out of the chair, grabbing his backpack and shoes.

"I'm out." he mumbled, giving me a sort of one-armed hug and ruffling my hair before heading for the door. I waved just as it was closing and turned my attention back to Roxas, who was still on the phone

"Sooo~ I'll be over in a second!" I said, quickly running to pull on a clean pair of jeans and a jacket. I'd just wear the shirt I slept in. It was only Roxas' house, anyway.

"One" he counted, and I could hear his smirk through the phone. Well at least he was acting halfway normal. He was still Roxas, just more talkative and secretive. Wow, was that contradicting. How confusing...

"I'll be there soon! Jeez!" I laughed, hanging up before running down the stairs and out the front door. I tried the front door but it was locked, so I headed to the tree outside of Roxas' window and climbed up. Honestly, it was quicker than going inside the house and then going up the stairs and into his room. Plus, it was an awesome way to freak him out when he wasn't expecting me to show up. Hee hee hee...

But sadly, this time Roxas was facing the window when I popped my head in, and he only slightly jumped. It was more of just his shoulders tensing, though. Awe, he's no fun... "What's up?" I asked, climbing into his room in a sort of awkward way where both my head and feet were in the room but my back wasn't. With one final push on the window I managed to wiggle in, but lost my balance at the sudden loss of... uh, compression? But anyway, the main point is I fell flat on my face with my butt in the air.

When I looked up Roxas was snickering to himself at my clumsiness. He had no right to talk! He was clumsier than me!

"One of these days you're going to get stuck, and I'm going to laugh so hard." he grinned, but held out his hand to lift me up. I grumbled incoherently to myself and reluctantly accepted the friendly gesture. Or, I guess, cousinly? Let's just go with friendly.

"So..." I started, brushing off my unmanly fall and placed my hands on my hips. "how was your project with _Namine_? Did you get it done?"

He flinched when I said Namine. Ha! Didn't think I was that stupid now, did you, Roxas? "Um, she had to go out of town, so I just... stayed out." What a plausible lie.

"Where did you go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well uh... there was this carnival, so I went there." Okay, so that was partly the truth, but I was nowhere near satisfied. I needed the full truth, _now_.

"... Were you with Axel?" Roxas froze stiff. Bingo.

* * *

**GAH, I don't like this chapter... um, yeah, so let me know if it sucks as much as i think it does xD if you like it, thats good too, though. im thinking of finishing a lot of my unfinished old stories, or just going back and rewriting the idea and all that. they'll probably all be one-shots, so i might put them up in their own little section some day. SO...MANY...IDEAS...! gaaaah time to get back to work. im at school right now. yay crappy school laptops with a ton of parental control internet blocks! xDD the games section is the ONLY ONE THATS BLOCKED on fanfiction Dx i hate this computer, its like it KNOWS i want to find more fanfics so its like "lol u cant click on that cuz we suck" okay, i'm gonna stop typing now... at least on this, i'll still type my fanfiction x3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Intervention for the Clueless Lovebirds

**oh my goodness an update? man am i a bit behind... at least, to ME it feels like i haven't updated in forever... but i think its only been about a week...? thank you SOOO much for the reviews. SERIOUSLY. umm i went back and tried to edit some things that were messed up... so hopefully its a bit easier to read. again, let me know if i missed anything... it seems to cut off the first few words when i put them together without spaces but periods in the middle, so i put spaces. like this: .GOODNESS. - OH. MY. GOODNESS. im think i'm going to have my friend be a sort of beta reader type person... like my editor or whatever. at least, once she gets caught up.. i think shes on chapter 5 or 6. so hopefully i'll have better edited chapters and less mistakes... but thats all i have to say! now back to english class... hehe (yes im in the middle of school right now)**

**::EDIT::**

**Thank you guys for reading through so far! So here is chapter seven, all spiffied up just for you :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Intervention for the Clueless Lovebirds**

Shit. Sora knew. He saw. But did he _see? Did he see us kiss_? My mind flashed back to when we were walking around. I hadn't been seeing things; Sora really had been there. All I could do was open my mouth, and then close it again. Open. Close. Open. Close_. Say something! _"You... I... You... You followed me?"

"That's all you have to say?" he threw his hands in the air. "Seriously Roxas, if you're gonna run off every night to meet some guy you should at least tell me! It's not like I would care! Jeez!"

"You... aren't mad..?" I asked hesitantly.

Sora crossed his arms with a huff. "Well of course I'm mad! My own cousin didn't tell me that he was finally dating someone, and decided to keep the whole thing a secret! And like I didn't know Namine was out of town. You could have at least said it was Hayner or something. Not that I would have believe you, but still!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I waved my arms around frantically. "Axel and I are _not_ dating!"

"But Riku said you kissed!" he argued.

"Riku was with you?" I screeched. Now I was madder at the fact that I had been under supervision for who knows how long by both Riku _and_ Sora. I should have know that _he_ would be involved...

"Well duh! So do _not_ tell me you are not dating him when Riku clearly saw you two kissing at the carnival yesterday." Sora warned.

"But we _aren't!_" With a heavy (and probably over-exaggerated) sigh, I dropped onto the edge of my bed. "We aren't dating... we just... I don't even know."

Sora sat down next to me. "You know, I won't be mad at you if you like him. You don't have to hide things from me. But," he held up a finger and wiggled it around. "I have to meet him first. I need a formal introduction and at least fifteen minutes of private interrogation time. I need to make sure that he's right for my Roxas."

"You sound like my mother." I grinned, nudging him in his side.

"Except your mother would castrate you if you told her you were gay, let alone going out with some old guy." He grinned back.

My grin turned into a straight line. "Sora, I don't even know if I like him like that! And don't go around calling him old, he's only like twenty-two."

"Twenty-two!" Sora cried, burying his face in his hands, but I could still see him smiling, which meant he didn't actually mind. Well, he probably did, he was just willing to accept it over time. "Roxas that's like six years older than you!"

"I know but... well, no I don't, but he's a good guy. And he likes a lot of the things I like! Did you know he likes sea-salt ice cream? And even anime! He had an Alice Nine t-shirt on a while ago!" I smiled, remembering back to all the days we spent just sitting on that bench talking and laughing until our cheeks hurt. Why did that seem like it was so long ago? It has only been two or three days...

"And you're saying you don't love him?" Sora raised an eyebrow, and I ended up mirroring his movements.

"What?"

"Roxas, how the heck am I supposed to believe you when you say you don't love him when every time you start talking about him you suddenly get all mushy? It's totally obvious you like him; you look happier even when you're just _thinking_ about him. Which seems to be a lot, nowadays." He pointed out. Since when was Sora this... insightful? Seriously, it was kind of freaking me out.

I sighed again. "But... that's just it. I don't know. I don't know if I like him. I don't know if I _want_ to like him. There's so much that could go wrong, and I just don't know if I want to do this. Besides, he could not like me that way either. That kiss could have meant _absolutely nothing_."

"And Roxas, that bugs you. I can tell. But you can't worry about things like that. Is he the kind of person that would just kiss you if it didn't mean anything?" he asked, raising a hand to my shoulder.

"That's what Namine said..." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "but I don't know if he is or not... I mean, I don't _think_ he is, but I've never actually like, _talked_ to him about that."

"Then go talk to him about it now!" Sora yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. But what about him? I had no idea how he couldn't have figured out that Riku likes him with the kind of knowledge he was using then. Maybe he did know? Or maybe he was only smart when it came to other people's problems... that seemed to be the case most of the time.

"But I don't know where he would be! He doesn't work on Sundays!" I argued. "And what would I say, anyway? I mean, say he doesn't like me, and then I'd make a total fool of myself in front of him! I'd never be able to live that down." Why was this so difficult? It would have been so much better if I could just read minds, and then I could figure out what he thought of me.

"You're over-thinking, Roxas~" He sang, and suddenly jumped to his feet to point an accusing finger at me. "If you don't work things out by the end of this week, _I'm_ going to work things out for you!"

"Somehow that just doesn't sound very threatening." I sighed.

"I'll make _Riku_ help me." he grinned evilly. I swear he was the spawn of the devil. Don't be fooled by his child-like innocence! He's a monster on the inside!

"I hate you." I growled.

"Soo what'll it be? Me, Riku, and the enormous amount of embarrassment that will follow, or you, yourself, and Axel?" he asked.

"Honestly, neither are sounding very appealing at the moment." I answered honestly.

"Well you have until Sunday the..." Sora took a quick look at my calendar "third before we intervene on our own. And you will _not_ see it coming, I guarantee."

"_Great_..." I sighed, pushing myself off of my bed and heading over to my desk to get my coat on and stuff my wallet and keys in my pocket. "But I am in serious need of some sea-salt ice cream right now."

**..::Axel::..**

Sunday. At the moment, my most hated day of the week. Why? Well, because I didn't have work on Sundays_. _What?_ Me_? Hate _Sundays_? My only day without work? But that was just the problem. I had nothing to do – nothing to keep my mind off of the obvious problem at hand. I had kissed Roxas, and we hadn't talked all day since then. I mean, usually we at least text each other once a day, but so far it had been none. No messages. No calls. No Roxas.

I slammed my head on the table, earning a lot of concerned glances from around the restaurant, but I paid them no mind and instead let out a loud groan. A bell dinged and the fake-enthusiastic cashier called my order. Either it was just me, or everything got tenser when I stood up. Jeez, people, can't a man get his cheeseburger after banging his head on a table without being questioned for insanity? I think I had eaten fast food three times that week. Honestly, it was starting to grow on me. Like it was contagious, or something; once you eat a little you can't get enough of it. Scary thought. I did _not_ want to get fat, even if that was physically impossible for me (seriously, though, I had tests done because of how skinny I was when I was a kid).

I had been walking around all day, just kind of wandering the town trying to find something to do, and it was finally nighttime; probably around six or so. For a week I had been debating on whether or not I wanted to get a car. I had enough money, but would I really need one? Practically the only time I went out was when I went to the store or work, but now that it was October it was getting a bit too cold to walk to the park every night, or even just the bus. That got me wondering. When (and if) Roxas and I went to our bench during the winter, would we actually sit out in the freezing cold for hours? I was going to have to start looking for stores that were open at night.

I wolfed down my burger and left the place as fast as I could, not wanting to waste the time I had much too much of. An hour of walking lead me to the one place that I wanted to be and be farthest away from at the same time. But there was nowhere else to go, and nothing to do, so I sat down, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes.

"Is this how Roxas saw you the first time? Man, what a horrible first impression to make." I knew that voice...

My head snapped up. "Demyx- OUCH!" I grabbed my neck with both hands, bending my head down so my forehead was almost touching my knees. "Dammit, my neck is killing me... and for your information, I was laying down when he woke me up."

"Wow, Ax, you just love sleeping in weird places, don't you? I mean, you've fallen asleep in the storage room like five times before, and I always found you passed out in random places at school, and now it's park benches." He snickered, towering over me in my hunched position.

"Shut up, I didn't mean to fall asleep. A lot's going on right now, okay?" I growled, glaring up at him.

"No, you're just being impossibly overdramatic and blowing the whole situation out of proportion." Demyx smiled, holding a hand out for me. "It's cold, I'll drive you home."

I grumbled to myself but accepted his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Seriously, Axel, it's not as big a deal as you seem to be making it. So you kissed him, big deal! It was one kiss! Sure it was probably really weird for him, and hey, maybe it was his first kiss –"

"Gee, thanks. I feel _so_ much better." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"–_but_," he wiggled a finger at me, "this could be a good thing! Maybe he likes you, but he's just shy, and wanted you to make the first move all along? And now you did, and he was just surprised, and now all you have to do is go talk to him about it! The longer you put it off, the worse it will be. You can't ignore someone when you know you like them, and there's a huge chance they like you back."

"Since when did you start giving advice that actually worked?" I scoffed. "Need I remind you how long it took for _me_ to convince _you_ to ask Zexion out?"

"Exactly!" he pointed excitedly, almost stabbing me in the eye with his nail. "I don't want you to have to go through that. All it is is putting something off, and the only bad thing that will come of it is that you'll wish you did it sooner."

"Yeah, that or the fact that he'll totally think I'm a fucking _creep_ and never speak to me again!" I yelled.

Demyx just sighed, shaking his head at me and smiled. "I don't think you get it, Axel. He's not going to do that; he likes you too much. In fact, I bet he's waiting for you to call him right now! So," he pulled out his phone and fished through his contacts before thrusting the phone at my ear, "talk to him now!"

"Whoa, when did you get his number?" I yelled, pushing the phone away but he just pushed it back and smiled even wider.

"He gave it to me and Zexion at the carnival. If you wouldn't have been staring off into space you would have noticed!"

The phone was on its second ring. I gulped. "What are you doing? End the call!" I screamed, desperately trying to reach it myself but he grabbed my wrists and trapped them in his hands. Since when was _Demyx_ stronger than _me_?

"Just talk to him, Axel!" he encouraged me, the phone rounding onto it's second ring.

"What, no! I don't want to-" I was cut off by the sound of a click.

"Hello?" Roxas asked through the phone. I stayed silent, staring off at the ground. Why did he have to answer? "Um... hello?" my attention snapped back to the fact that there was still a certain blonde on the phone, waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Ah! Um, Roxas!" I said, trying to figure out something to say. "Um, this is Demyx's phone... I left mine at my house, um, yeah, so... what's up?"

It was quiet for a second, only the sound of other voices in the background. It kind of sounded like arguing... I was actually nervous that he didn't want to talk to me at all. "I'm playing Ratchet and Clank with Sora and Riku – guys shut up!" he yelled suddenly, making me flinch. There was a lot of noise going on suddenly. Cursing, yelling, laughing, squealing, and a lot of ruckus coming from (or at least I assumed) the phone it's self. "Sora, give it back!" Roxas' voice was far away now, and I guessed that Sora had taken the phone from him. Oh great... this was going to be interesting...

"Heelllooo _Axel."_ Sora (his voice was actually deeper than I imagined, it was kind of weird) said, and I gulped. I felt kind of like the unapproved boyfriend being judged by an overprotective father for the first time, except it was his cousin... and I wasn't dating Roxas. _Yet. _God, did I really just think that?

"Uh, hi..." I said, glancing at Demyx warily. He made the motion for me to put it on speaker and started to hurriedly walk to the car, dragging me after him. Wow, had we really been just standing out in the cold the whole time? I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped walking!

"Hey Sora! Put it on speaker!" someone with a deeper voice, most likely Riku, called, and he sounded like he was struggling with something.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked. Demyx had forcibly called to make me talk to Roxas, and even if I didn't want to, I would have rather talked to Roxas at the moment.

"Oh, Riku's just holding Roxas hostage so he can't get the phone." Sora said like it was no big deal at all. "Soo Roxas told me a bit about you." Oh god. Demyx just snickered to himself, but stopped immediately when I glared daggers at him. His eyes were still laughing, though."... is someone else with you?"

"Uh, yeah, my friend Demyx..." I said.

"Hi Roxas! And, uh, Roxas' cousin!" Demyx said loudly into the phone. Good thing it wasn't against my ear anymore.

"Hi!" Sora said just as excitedly. "We are all going out to eat Friday, you should come with us! Both of you!" Whoa, double take. What the hell? He's asking us to dinner?

Demyx shifted, and I looked at him questioningly as he bit his lip. "Um, can I bring Zexion?" I jabbed him in the side as a warning.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, okay then! That'll work, so now it will be even! We'll see you at... Spaghetti Works at six! Now here's Roxas!" there was a lot of rustling for a couple seconds before it was silent.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that..." Roxas said quietly, and I couldn't quite make out if he was angry or embarrassed. Maybe it was both. "Just be prepared for a lot of questions..."

"No worries," I said, flicking the phone back to normal so Demyx couldn't hear. He whined but didn't force me to change it back or anything and focused on driving. I felt kind of weird talking to Roxas on the phone with Demyx right next to me, and my stomach was already fluttering with nerves due to the paranoia going on in my head about what he was thinking at the moment. "but, uh... how are you doing?"

**..::Roxas::..**

I could not believe what they were doing. Sora said I had a week. It was still the first day! Couldn't he at least live up to his promise a little bit? And I did not approve to being held down by Riku one bit so Sora could be an idiot and invite Axel to dinner. But once Riku had released me the two bolted from the room and down the stairs, Sora yelling, "you'll thank me one day!" Like hell I was going to thank him! I shook my head, thinking of something to say. "Um, yeah, I'm doing fine... just kind of been hanging out... what about you?"

"Same as always." Axel sighed, sounding uneasy. "So, uh, are we still meeting up tonight?"

"Don't we always?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was kind of nervous it would be awkward, but I still wanted to hang out with him... a kiss couldn't change that fact.

"So, that's a yes?" I smiled to myself at how his voice suddenly became happier. "I mean, I was just wondering cause, you know, I didn't want to show up and be waiting forever... or the other way around... um, well, I gotta go. Demyx has to go pick up Zexion and I'm using his phone so... I'll text you once I get inside or something."

"Okay." I nodded. "Again, I'm sorry about earlier. Sora can be kind of... you know."

Axel laughed. Oh man was it good to hear that. It had only been about two days, but it felt like forever since I had heard him laugh. "Yeah I know. You gotta love crazy friends though; sometimes their devilish ways actually make something good happen." My face started to turn red. Was he... implying something there? No no no, snap out of it, Roxas... you're getting ahead of yourself again... "Okay, see you later Rox."

"Bye" I pulled the phone from my ear and smiled at it for a second before pressing end. Okay, so maybe I would have to thank Sora sometime soon. Not out loud, but thanks to him we were at _least_ back on speaking terms... I dropped onto my bed with a sigh. Why did it have to only be ten? Two hours seemed like forever.

* * *

**I'M GOING TO MAKE CHAPTER 8 EXTRA LONG FOR YOU! because i feel like my chapters are getting short... and not very exciting. sooo chapter 8 will be extra long and exciting. hehe, is it just me, or does the part at the beginning remind you of that one skit by Dane Cook about oprah? you know, the part where he says he lives in an apartment where the rapists are gathering, and when he clicks a button on his computer to see who the rapists are in his neighborhood, they'll burst in his window and yell "HE KNOWS! GET HIM AND RAPE HIM!"**

**... yeah, thas only me... isn't it... ONWARD TO FRENCH CLASS! xD**


	8. A Centipede of Human Proportions

**AAAHH FFFFTT YES OH MY GOD FINALLY. I am SOOO sorry this took FOREVER to write D: i will try to not do that to you guys again. I'm really happy that i got this up though instead of leaving it to rot forever and ever like i've always done. I think it just kind of gives me hope that i really can get out of writers block. this is honestly the first story that i've written to get this far, AND make it through writers block. my last one died after chapter 10, and they were really short too... well i'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer, so READ!**

**-EDIT-**

**oh jeez i'm so stupid D: i totally forgot about Larxene... gah. okay so you getting this chapter update like 5 times isn't some weird mistake, i just had to fix the chapter. now it's all fixed so please enjoy and I'm sorry about the mistake ^^;; OKAY I PROMISE YOU THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER.**

**::EDIT AGAIN::**

**I'm almost done with the edits! Yay! Until then here is chapter eight, slightly improved c:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Centipede of Human Proportions**

"Are... you okay Roxas?" Olette asked nervously, daring to place her hand on my shoulder. Yeah, I would be scared in her place too. I had almost fallen asleep all day, but the big goofy grin on my face never left. The people who got an even bigger freak out were the people I've never met in my life. They would give me weird looks, as if I had another head, but I was only half awake most of the time and took no notice, just smiling away.

"Better than okay!" I grinned, burying my face in my arms that were spread over my desk.

"Yo, did something happen to Roxas?" Hayner asked Sora, who had just walked in about ten seconds ago.

"Roxas...?" he asked slowly, bending over so he could see my face through my arms and started poking my cheek. "Jeez, you're all mushy." I looked up at him innocently and he grinned. "Oh I think I know what happened." So, why was I so incredibly happy? Well, let's rewind back to last night at say, oh, about twelve fifteen...

* * *

By the time I got to the park I was a bit breathless from running most of the way. Axel was already sitting, huddled up in his coat and his face almost completely hidden behind a loosely knitted sky blue scarf. "It's gotten pretty cold." I said, making him jump about four feet in the air. I laughed and sat down next to him. It still made me laugh that such a tough looking guy like him was so easily scared.

"Yeah... it has." He nodded, glaring at his glove-enclosed hands and rubbing them together to warm them.

"I take it you hate the cold?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, burying my hands deep in my pockets. The only gloves I had were deserted and hidden somewhere in the closet, and had holes in them.

"I'm usually warm, so yes, I hate the cold." He turned to look at me and studied what I was wearing. His expression changed in an instant. "Jesus Roxas, how can you be out here in just a sweater?"

I shrugged. "I kind of like the cold. Fall is my favorite season. I love it when the leaves change color, and Halloween, and going to the pumpkin patch... so I learned to like it." It was true; I loved the winter and autumn. They were definitely my favorite months. The way the leaves of reds and oranges danced on the breeze made me want to smile. My mind started to wander off to the fun thing you can do during the fall. Which reminded me; I needed a Halloween costume! It was a tradition of ours that Sora, anyone we decided to bring along and I went trick-or-treating until after midnight and then have a scary movie marathon all night. Our parents always went to a 'grown-up' Halloween party so we got the house to ourselves, which was bad because it usually resulted in passing out on the couch and having massive stomach aches in the morning from too much candy.

"Hey, Roxas..." Axel said quietly, snapping me out of my trance. "About what happened at the carnival..."

"If you're going to apologize then don't." I said, cutting him off. My voice kind of sounded a bit harsher than I meant it to be which caught me by surprise.

It took him a couple seconds to comprehend what I had just said before his eyes widened to the size of ostrich eggs. "So you're not mad or anything?" I shook my head while blushing slightly and looked away. He suddenly brought his hand up to his forehead with a large sigh. "My god, Demyx was right... Okay, well, that takes a load off of my chest." He grinned up at me, only turning his head towards me a bit, his smile stretched. "For a while I thought you hated me. You looked so freaked then."

I looked away, twiddling my fingers together. My eye slightly twitched with embarrassment. "W-well I was just kind of surprised... It's not like I was prepared for somebody to kiss me..."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really expecting to kiss anyone either." He sighed then blew into his hands for warmth.

"Do you want to go inside somewhere or something?" I asked. Honestly, he looked absolutely miserable out here, and it wasn't even as cold as it could be.

"I'd love to, but I don't know anywhere that's open that's not a gas station."

I looked around for a place close by, biting my bottom lip in concentration. "Well... a gas station is better than sitting on a cold bench, right? And they usually have coffee."

Axel thought for a minute, then started searching his pockets for his wallet. Holy crap, how many pockets can one person have? "Aha! Found it." his grin held a sense of accomplishment as he held up a black leather wallet. "Crappy gas station coffee on me?" he offered.

I grinned and nodded, both of us standing up and walking with our hands stuffed in our pockets to the closest gas station. After getting our coffee we started walking up and down the aisles, pretended that we actually needed to get something we could find there and just talking about random things. After a couple of hours and three cups of coffee later, the cashier yelled at us to buy something and get out. Jeez, weren't they supposed to be overly fake happy and way too polite? We bought a pack of gummy worms after arguing which flavor to get. He had wanted sour but I wanted regular. I won. Axel insisted on paying, of course. I felt bad about him buying me three cups of coffee, but I didn't even have my wallet with me so I wouldn't be able to pay anyway.

"So," Axel said once we started walking down the street. "it's about... three fifty. Anything else we can do?"

"Not really..." I sighed. "Nothing's open right now. I mean, unless you want to go to a grocery store or something, but the closest one is in the complete opposite direction."

"Well, I guess we can take you home if you want. I'll look up some places that are open at night tomorrow so we have something to do next time." He offered, sinking his neck into his scarf so it covered most of his chin and mouth.

"Okay." I paused to yawn, covering my mouth with my hands to warm them at the same time. "I guess I am tired... well, my house isn't to far from here. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Gee, thanks, I feel so important." I said sarcastically, grinning back at him as I quickened my pace just enough to get ahead, which was easy since we were walking pretty slowly. He grinned back and walked faster, easily catching up to me with his long legs. We got back to my house a little after four, shivering from the cold but it wasn't as effective as it was when we were first walking around.

"I'm guessing this is the tree you climb out by?" Axel asked, both of us standing on the porch and looking up at the tree by my window.

I nodded, laughing softly and sort of nervously. "And now you get to see my pathetic attempt of climbing it back up." Oh how I dreaded going back up that tree... Every single time I scratched myself at least three times, and that was a little difficult to explain to people when they're somewhere I couldn't cover. Good thing I was naturally clumsy... I started to walk down the three cement steps when I was suddenly grabbed by my wrist and pushed against the glass door. I was only able to open my mouth to say something unknown before I felt his lips crash against mine. I went completely rigid for about half a second, just registering what was going on, before my body suddenly relaxed and I found myself leaning in to the kiss. His mouth felt so warm on mine as his tongue gently slid into my mouth, exploring. My hands traveled around his back and shoulders I found that the cold sensation of the weather lingered on the fabric of his coat and scarf.

And then it was suddenly over. He had pulled away. That one moment of bliss ended, and Axel was gone. I was too stunned to call after him as he practically ran around the corner, and by the time I was able to move he was out of sight.

* * *

And that, my friend, was the reason for my happiness. Sure, it was totally unexpected and I was frozen for about thirty seconds afterwards, but as the night dragged on my smile just wouldn't go away, and I was delighted to realize that I could still feel that tingling left by the touch of his lips on mine for hours after he kissed me. So, in an ecstatic sort of happiness, I kept softly sliding a single finger smoothly over my lips to enhance the sensation. I didn't sleep a wink that night.

But along with the happiness of the next day, confusion struck me. What exactly were we now? A couple? Or still just friends? I didn't know, and I was too nervous to ask him personally. We hadn't officially decided anything, but he had kissed me a second time, so that meant something... right?

"Roxas..?" Namine asked, breaking my train of thought. It was already the end of the day, and we were both sitting on the hard stools in the art room. It then occurred to me that I had been scribbling half-consciously on my unfinished drawing, completely ruining it. "You look confused. Everything alright?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before smiling at her. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Did you work everything out with Axel?"

I sighed, dropping my head onto the table. "I think I'm even more confused about him than before, but..." I smiled, hiding my slightly reddened face and growing smile and I didn't even have to finish my sentence for her to understand.

**..::Axel::..**

I sighed, fishing through my pockets for my keys with one hand and trying to balance five bags of groceries in the other. Zexion confronted me about how little food I had at my apartment and 'escorted' me to the supermarket. Once I paid for everything he let me go, which was a really a jerk move because he knew very well I didn't have a car. And of course I blame Demyx because he's probably the one who told Zexion in the first place.

After finally finding my keys, I shoved the correct one into the doorknob and twisted it angrily. That's right, Axel... just take your anger out on the door... I pushed the door open, kicking my shoes off and dumping the bags onto the counter in the kitchen. Once I finished shoving everything in random cupboards and putting the things that needed to be refrigerated or frozen in the correct place, I flopped onto the couch, stretching before going completely limp. Man was I in need of a decent sleep. Two hours a night in this cold weather was not cutting it for me. I may have a good immune system, but that didn't mean I couldn't get sick.

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was pitch black outside and I had a horrible cramp in my neck running all the way down my back. I groaned, when I realized it, and pulled out my phone to check the time. Crap, it was already almost one. I was supposed to be at the park by now! Screw my wellbeing, knowing Roxas he'd probably wait out there for hours waiting for me to get there. So, pushing my steadily growing headache to the back of my mind, I jumped up and ran to pull on my coat, gloves, and shoes, grabbing my keys, but when I reached for my phone I noticed that I had a message.

_'my parents are at a movie premier and will be back in about an hour or so. Probably wont be able to get out tonight, sorry! – Roxy'_

I sighed loudly, trudging into my room to fall asleep. I was too lazy to take off my shoes and coat again, I just flopped onto the bed on my stomach and fell asleep.

A few days past and it was obvious I was getting sick. My nose was stuffed and my head felt a little weird. Sadly, I couldn't risk missing anymore work, plus my paycheck for the week would go down and money had been a little tight these days. I had to sacrifice a few nights that I would usually spend with Roxas just sleeping. If there was any way I was going to get better, it was going to be through sleep, and going out in the cold every night definitely wasn't going to help. What really sucked was that when I got sick, I got really, really sick. Which meant I knew this was probably going to turn into the flu or something nasty like that.

Neither Demyx nor Zexion were happy with me that I had shown up for work Tuesday and Wednesday despite the fact that I looked just about as miserable as I felt. I carried a box of tissues with me everywhere I went, and had gone through at least three boxes the whole week. Zexion had told me to go home three times a day, saying that I was going to get the customers sick, but I knew it was his way of showing he was worried about my health. I think I was the most surprised when I showed up for work Thursday and Demyx called Roxas to convince me to go home and sleep.

But I couldn't say no to Roxas, especially not after I was given a ten minute speech about how I shouldn't overwork myself when I'm sick or else I'd end up in the hospital and how he'd be worried and then yell at me even more once I got better about how I made him all freaked out and that he thought I was going to die.

So with that being said I had slept all day Thursday, part of which I spent on the couch watching TV and drinking Canada Dry. There's just something about that drink that feels absolutely wonderful when you're sick. The weird thing is, is that I only like it when I am sick, otherwise it just tastes weird and I can't even drink it.

When I woke up Friday morning, after brooding over the obnoxious dream I had the night before (another zombie apocalypse? Really?), I suddenly remembered something. I was supposed to hang out with Roxas and everyone else Downtown. I looked at the clock. Six thirty. Good, Roxas should still be at home. I snatched my phone off of my nightstand and dialed his number quickly.

_"Hello?"_ Roxas asked, his voice sounding a little rough. He probably hadn't been up for very long.

"Hey Rox, look about today-"

_"The dinner? Nah, it's fine. I already told Sora that you were sick. Are you feeling any better?"_ he asked.

I sighed thankfully, slumping back into my bed. "Yeah, kind of. I had a really bad fever yesterday but I think it's gone down a bit..."

_"That's good. I'm not surprised you got sick; it seems like everyone's coming down with something. Lots of people have been sick at school too."_

"Yeah? Just be careful you don't catch it either."

_"Eh, nothing I haven't been through before. I've got a pretty weak immune system, but nothing to worry about." _he assured me, pausing to yawn_. "Well, I've got to go get ready for school, so see you around."_

"Yeah, see ya." I said, clicking my phone, rolling off of my bed with a groan until my knees hit the floor, where I sat for a couple seconds before getting up to eat some breakfast. The day was uneventful – that is, until around four. I was lying on the couch with two blankets wrapped around me, the coffee table pulled up so I could reach my food and tissues without having to get up, watching TV, when all of the sudden I hear...

"AAXEL!" of course I knew who it was the second I heard the door being kicked open. Actually, I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off completely. "We come with tidings of Chinese and Tylenol!"

"Why can't I have normal friends..?" I groaned quietly, sitting up to look over the couch. What surprised me was that I didn't only see Demyx and Zexion, but also Roxas tagging along carrying a bag that I assumed had the Chinese food Demyx was rambling about.

"Since you couldn't go out, we came to you." Roxas smiled, holding up the bag of food. I had to admit it smelled really good. "Plus, he said that you've probably only had junk food the past few days."

"That's one thing Demyx is right about." I grinned, sitting up all the way as the three walked over, Demyx plopping down on the opposite end of the couch, pulling Zexion down next to him and (cleverly) leaving the only spot open for Roxas to sit next to me. That is, of course, unless he wanted to sit on the floor... or the chair at the other end of the room.

"Thanks for coming out here and all, but if you guys get sick don't go blaming me for it." I said, moving my stuff off of the coffee table for us to use for our feet. We held the warm food in our laps.

"Okay!" Demyx announced once we had sorted out who's food was whose and settled down so we were comfortable crowding four people onto a three person couch (which was actually pretty easy since Zexion and Roxas are small). "Movie time! And Zexy and I picked out the perfect movie." Oh no. That grin was not a good grin to be on his face. He had that glint in his eye that just screamed evil plan. "Have you ever heard of...The Human Centipede?"

At the sound of those three words, while they meant nothing to me except a confused raise of the eyebrow, Roxas' whole body went stiff and his eyes got really wide. "U-u-uh c-can we watch s-s-something more... uh, uh, um... happy?" he asked, his words falling all over each other. Okay, now I really wanted to know what this movie was about.

Demyx shook his head at Roxas, who was now shaking like crazy. "Oh no, we're watching it. I spent twenty dollars on this movie and I'm not letting that money go to waste."

"You mean my money." Zexion added, glaring softly at his partner, who just shook it off.

"Regardless of whose money it was, I refuse to waste it so we are going to watch it." he declared, pushing himself off of the couch to put it in the DVD player and then resuming to curl up with Zexion as close to him as possible without actually having him sit on his lap. "Now, shhh!"

Roxas immediately snatched the closest pillow, pulled his knees up to his chin, and hugged the pillow with all his might. He actually looked like he was going to pop it from how tightly he was holding it. I had to keep from laughing at the look on his face. It was cute but I could also tell he was really freaked out, which helped me keep the laugh in.

The lights were turned down by our dearest Zexion after an argument over who should get up and do it. Roxas was frozen and I just said I was sick, and since Demyx put the movie in (and the fact that Zexion can't say no to him), Zexion ended up being nominated. When the movie started playing, at first I didn't see the big deal. The acting wasn't very good and I honestly had no interest in two girls trying to get directions to a nightclub in Germany. Okay, seriously. You don't just walk up to someone's house in the middle of a forest, especially in a foreign country, and ask to come inside. I don't care how freaking lost you are. You wait in your car, which is on a road, for someone to come by. Unless it's someone like that creep that they first talked to... but better a car than being locked in a stranger's house, right? And that doctor guy was just freaky looking to begin with.

By the end, my mind had changed, and by the looks of it, everyone else was trying to hold their guts in too. Even Zexion looked pretty disturbed at what we had just witnessed. Demyx had squeezed the living daylights out of Roxas (Zexion pushed him away after the first thirty minutes), and Roxas was holding back just as tightly, the pillow lost somewhere in between them. His whole face was completely drained of color, except maybe a little green. Out of all of us he looked like he was affected the most. Once things started to get bad during the movie, he had begun freaking out. I'm pretty sure his eyes were closed for most of it.

"Why don't we... watch something funny now." Demyx said quietly, fumbling with the remote to turn on the actual TV to find a show to watch. "Um... The Incredibles. Yeah. We'll watch that."

"Congratulations; instead of making me feel better, I now feel like I'm going to throw up." I said, my voice dead and a bad taste in my mouth. Just imagining having to... ugh. The thought made me shiver. What annoyed me was that the movie wasn't even that good! The acting was crappy and the best part was the guy who always yelled at the freak doctor in Japanese!

"Agreed." Roxas nodded. Once we started watching a much more light-hearted movie, things started to calm down. Of course, our eyes could not un-see what they had seen, but at least this would take our minds off of it. I could sense a lot of very nasty inside jokes that would soon be born from that movie. By the time The Incredibles was almost over Demyx got up and announced he and Zexion were heading home for the night.

"We'll see you at work!" Demyx called and when he got to the door, just having to see him leave, he turned and winked before closing it behind him.

Well, if that wasn't obvious that he had planned the entire day then I don't know what is. Regardless, I got up and started to stack up all of our empty food containers to throw them away. I put the silverware in the sink to wash later before going back to sit on the couch.

"You okay?" I asked, poking Roxas' arm lightly.

He shook his head. "That is probably the grossest movie I've seen."

"Worse than Saw?"

"Sort of." He shivered. "The idea was worse, but Saw is definitely more graphic. If the people who made Saw did this, I'm pretty sure I might have died watching it."

"Oh god that would be nasty..." I groaned, flipping through the channels to find something else to watch. "But no worries; no one would be crazy enough to try to actually do this, and if they did, well, you've got about a one in a bazillion chance that you would be one of the people sewn together."

Roxas rolled his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. He stood up then, turning with an empty can of soda in his hands. And this is where things went bad. Well, not necessarily bad, but definitely not expected. When he took a step forward he must have tripped on either the blanket I had shoved onto the floor or a pillow, but he suddenly slipped, doing an awkward spin before crashing down... right in my lap. He tried to get up, which probably made things a little worse, seeing as that ended up with him just straddling me, his hands on my shoulders. His face instantly reddened, but he didn't move. I don't really think he could move. We were both kind of just frozen there, sitting, not looking each other directly in the eyes...

Until, of course, I just had to look slightly to the right at the exact same time he decided to look to the left. Admittedly, I don't think I'd ever seen eyes that were bluer than his. Demyx's were greener, and Zexion's were a bit more gray then blue. But Roxas, his eyes were pure, bright blue. Who knows how long we were sitting there until I finally did something, and I was still wondering why exactly I did in the first place the next day.

It was slow at first; I brought my hand to his cheek, where he flinched but didn't pull away, so I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer until our noses were almost touching. It surprised me that he was the one to close that distance, but I didn't object and simply lead the kiss, letting Roxas follow my movements.

Nothing went further than that, but it sure went on for a long time. We paused for air a lot, but we never grew more than half an inch apart. His taste was like the fruity drink he had drank around dinnertime. Our kisses were the exact definition of innocent. I never thought a kiss could be this... addicting. Back in high school with Larxene... I never really felt anything. Well, I guess I thought that was what kissing always felt like – just lips moving together. I didn't know that a _real_ kiss made your whole body tingle; made you feel like you could do anything in the world, and I just couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

**Oh god i saw The Human Centipede last weekend and it was disgusting D: so i had to put it in there xD and im sorry i didn't have them all go to dinner but i kind of was like 'wow thats not interesting' so i changed it. Thank my trusty editor and bestest friend ever, Madelyn, for making the kiss scenes extra... fruity x) Don't foreget to review please :3**


	9. Confessions On Sunset Hill

**Holy crap, could it be? A real Chapter? For really real this time? That's right, Addicted is back on track. So after going through reviews and conversing with my trusty editor, I decided that the only thing I was going to do is change Axel's age. So, if you go back, you will notice that the only difference is that some mistakes have been fixed, and Axel is now 22. Also, some of the kiss scenes are extra special because my editor fixed them up for me. I'm about half-way through with chapter 10 now, so you'll see that in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**::EDIT::**

**Last of the editing is done! Now guess what? ONWARD TO THE REAL DEAL, GUYS! THAT'S RIGHT! CHAPTER 10 IS ON IT'S WAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Confessions On Sunset Hill**

I am never making out with someone when they are just recovering from being sick ever again. Seriously. Not only was I yelled at by pretty much everyone I know for my sudden disappearance, but then I was up half the night with the freaking stomach flu. Seriously, I think my immune system is so bad it speeds up the time it takes to actually get the symptoms. Gee, thanks a ton, Axel. Though I guess it was partly my fault. I was the one to fall on him, and it's not like I tried to stop him…

The only good thing that came of being sick was that I got to stay home from school Monday. Axel had gone back to work, after thoroughly apologizing over the phone Sunday for giving me the flu and I got a house to myself after finally convincing my mom to just go to work because I was perfectly fine and just needed rest. Though I wasn't exactly keen on spending eight hours in a big house alone, I did get time to think.

For the most part, our relationship hadn't changed. It was honestly kind of... disappointing to know that even after kissing about four times that nothing was different. Axel acted exactly the same; never bringing up the incident of Friday's movie night turned sleepover. He acted as if it never even happened. Maybe I was just overreacting or something, but if you kiss someone, what, twice, and then make out with them, something would be different between the two of you, right? Wouldn't you at least talk about it?

"Roxas~ look what you're dear cousin brought you~" Sora called, kicking open the door to my room.

I glared over at him from my bed, but my gaze instantly softened when I saw two sea-salt ice cream sticks in his hand – one for me and one for him. Completely ignoring the pile of homework he had also brought with him that I could only imagine was my missed work, I went to grab the ice cream from his hands but he held them above his head just before I could reach them.

"Nuh-uh." He said, wagging a finger at me and heading for the door. "This is your reward for once you finish your homework. It will be sitting nice and cold in the freezer for you when you're done."

"That's so unfair." I growled once he got back with no ice cream in hand, crossing my arms and going to pout on my bed.

"Oh, come on, it's not that much! You've only got a couple of worksheets and textbook page. You'll survive an hour or so without your ice cream."

"You don't know that." I said. "Who knows, I could spontaneously combust if I don't get my daily dose of sea-salt ice cream within the next thirty minutes."

"When that happens, then I'll believe you." He said simply, plopping down next to me and pulling out his homework as well. "If I do my homework with you, will it make you feel better?" he asked in a fake sympathetic voice, shooting me that puppy dog eyed look.

I rolled my eyes, reaching for the closest assignment and reaching to grab a pen from my nightstand. "Whatever, let's just get started, then."

"Sounds good to me." Sora grinned, and we set off on completing out homework, getting done in about forty minutes, where Sora went down to the kitchen to bring up our ice cream. About two minutes of enjoyable silence passed before he spoke up again. "So, I'm assuming you were with Axel Friday?"

I choked on my ice cream. "Uh, yeah, and Demyx and Zexion..."

I think he finally snapped, because suddenly he was grabbing my arms and shaking me by my shoulders. "You gotta tell me what happened! You were there all night, what were you guys doing? His friends didn't stay the whole time, did they? You're still a virgin, right?"

"Sora!" I yelled/whined, my face flushing from embarrassment. "Yes, I'm still a virgin!" he sighed an 'Oh thank god' before waiting for me to continue. "We just... we all watched some movies, and Demyx and Zexion left halfway through the last one, and I ended up falling asleep. That's all." It felt kind of bad, lying to Sora. There was no doubt he would see through it anyway, but still. If there was a chance to avoid talking about what happened, I would definitely go for it. But... a part of me was still so confused and just needed to ask someone for help.

"Liar." He frowned. "You're eye twitched when you said that nothing else happened."

"Okay! Fine, so maybe we kind of... kissed... a little, but nothing else happened!" I yelled, sighing in defeat at the end.

"How much is a little?" he asked.

"I don't know?" I shrugged.

"...Was there tongue?"

"Sora!" I yelled, hitting the back of his head lightly with the palm of my hand.

"Well was there?"

"No!"

"Jeez, I was just wondering!"

"Well, don't!"

"What did it feel like?" I could tell he was seriously interested now, and it occurred to me that he hadn't really ever kissed anyone either.

"Well..." I struggled for words, trying desperately not to blush as I explained it. "…Soft. And... It kind of tingled, I guess? It's hard to explain..."

"Hmm..." Sora nodded thoughtfully, and I could only imagine with a cringe what he was dreaming up right about now. Who knew the god-awful things that went on in his head? "So you're officially dating a guy twenty years older than you." He grinned evilly.

"...Five, and we're not dating." I growled.

"What? How can you not be dating? You guys have been seeing each other practically every night, and you made out. How is this not dating?"

"It just... it just isn't, alright?" I sighed.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?" he asked, noticing my sullen expression.

"Yeah, it's just... I have absolutely no idea what he's thinking. I mean, we'll spend hours together just hanging out like you and I do, but then he'll kiss me or something, but then the next day it's like it never even happened, and we're still just hanging out like normal friends. It's really confusing."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sora offered, acting as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world.

"But what if I had the wrong idea! Then everything would be totally ruined."

"Roxas." Sora said, placing his hands on my shoulders and stared at me with a look that meant he was talking serious business. "You gotta learn to take chances. He kissed you, from what it sounds like, multiple times. From what you've told me, he's got the hots for you, and the feeling is mutual. Oh! And you still need to introduce us!"

I groaned.

"If you don't, Riku and I will track him down ourselves." He threatened with a very serious tone in his voice.

I groaned again, but thought up a way that they could meet (much to my dismay, but I'd rather introduce them than have them find him by their selves)."...You need a new iPod, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sora sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"You need one, don't you?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not!" I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. "Axel works at this music store not to far from here. They've got everything music related, plus his friends work there with him. So... why don't you and Riku come by with me and we can knock out two birds with one stone."

"Roxas, my friend, I don't give you enough credit." Sora smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

**::Axel's POV::**

Yes! Today was the day, my friends. Today was the day Axel Heart would finally buy a car. That's right, you heard me. I was getting a car. I had never once owned one, but luckily I got my license before my parents kicked me out, and I also got a motorcycle license not too long ago, courtesy of Demyx, but I never ended up actually getting my own bike. Hmm... Maybe I would get a motorcycle instead? I had saved up enough money over the years, and motorcycles were cheaper than cars, weren't they?

I probably should have had Demyx or Zexion come with me. I knew absolutely nothing when it came to cars, and knowing me, I'd probably end up letting the dealer sell me some crap car that's way overpriced because he told me it was a good deal.

About an hour into my car browsing, I was stopped by the second most beautiful sight in the whole world (or at least, that I had ever seen). With an awed expression, and much to the car dealer's (who had put up with my constant distractions as he tried to sell me cars) dismay, I had wandered over to the beauty and ran my fingers over the cool, sleek surface of a perfectly made red motorcycle. After listening to the dealer tell me about the amazing features that came with this certain bike, I had made my decision.

"I'll take it."

It took a bit of getting used to, since I hadn't ridden a motorcycle for two years or so, but after a couple test runs around an empty parking lot, it felt like I had been riding my whole life. And boy was I ready to go flaunt my new ride to my friends, seeing as they had no idea I was getting it.

At the thought of friends, my mind flashed to a different topic. Roxas. I inwardly groaned at the memories of Friday night, and Demyx's oh-so-clever plan of leaving the two of us alone. I wasn't regretting kissing Roxas, but I was angrier with myself that I couldn't get to see if we could make things official. There was just too much to loose; if anyone found out, we would both be in deep shit. Roxas would probably be in more trouble than me, seeing as his parents still apparently think he's completely straight and innocent. Not spending his nights with some twenty-two year old.

I hadn't told Demyx or Zexion yet. Honestly, I didn't really want to. It was nice having their advice, but I didn't want them pushing me to make a decision when I had absolutely no idea of what was going on in my head. Plus, it wasn't really any of their business. Sure, it felt kind of weird not telling them, but I had kept my secrets before. Not like Demyx wouldn't be able to get them out of me sooner or later.

I wondered if I should just call Roxas and talk to him about it. I knew over-the-phone wasn't the best way to do it, but since he had caught my flu (and a worse kind of it) I didn't want to push him to stay past midnight when he really needed the rest. Besides, what would I even be getting at by calling him? I didn't know where I wanted this whole situation to go, nor did I have any idea what Roxas was thinking. All I could base things off of was that when I kissed him, he kissed back, and vice versa.

I pulled out my phone, but instead of doing anything I was just sitting in a parking lot staring at it. Why did all of this have to be so difficult? It would be so much easier if I could just rewind my life back until I was at least close to Roxas' age. Then at least one obstacle would be out of the way.

"Hello?" a voice asked, and it was then that I noticed that I had my phone to my ear.

Shit, when the heck did I call? Okay, act cool, act cool... "Uh, hey, Roxas, um... feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better, thanks." he replied. Well, he did sound better, but there was something else hinting in his voice... like, maybe nervousness, or something. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"That's good."

"Yeah..." Everything settled into an awkward silence, and I found myself shifting uncomfortably on my bike. "Um... so, anything new happen?"

"Oh, yeah, I officially have a new mode of transportation." I grinned, inwardly sighing my relief that the silence had ended.

"You got a car?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Well that's no fun." He grumbled, and I could just imagine the disappointed pout on his face. "Oh, your store sells iPods, right?"

"Yeah, why? I thought you already had one?"

"No reason. Um, well, I better go... dinner's ready."

"Alright- hey, Roxas."

"Yeah?"

Shit. Uhhh... what was I going to say? "Never mind. Uh, go ahead and get some sleep tonight."

"Alright. Bye." He said, waiting for me to say goodbye before hanging up. I sighed, dropping my head. Okay, not exactly what I had planned, but... whatever. I wondered what was with the whole iPod thing...

* * *

"Axel, seriously, what is your problem!" Demyx groaned, mimicking what I guess my face looked like to him, which really resembled an angry pouty face. "You've had that look on your face all day, and it's really killing my mood! Come on, you need to smile. Smiiiile." he started pulling on my cheeks from over the counter.

"Demyx let go." I growled, my words slightly smushed together from my face being pulled apart. If it weren't for the death rays Zexion was sending me over his book I would have probably punched him in the face if he didn't let go.

"Not until you tell me what the heck has got you in such a pouty mood." he huffed. "Is it Roxas? It's Roxas isn't it? You never did tell us what happened once we left you two alone. You didn't freak him out, did you?"

"Mmfft Demyth stopp iitth!" I tried to say, pulling back as he started pulling harder, even pushing on the side of the counter with his foot. Now, why ripping my face in half would solve anything, I had no idea, but I did know that anyone who walked by the store would probably never come by here again if they thought they would see this again.

"There's something you're not telling us, mister. Now talk! I know it has something to do with Roxas, so what is it? Did you kiss him or something?" At first, I was extremely grateful when I heard the door chime, signaling a customer that meant Demyx would have to leave me alone, but when I saw who it was I almost died. The worst part was that Demyx didn't even move. We were just frozen in place.

"Um... did we come at a bad time?" Roxas asked, trying not to laugh while the brunette next to him wasn't hiding his laughter at all, and the silver haired one just stood there with a bemused grin. I was trying to figure out whether or not the silver haired one was a boy or girl, though I was leaning towards male seeing as girls usually don't have that much muscle.

"Roxasth?" Crap, talking was a bad idea.

"Roxas! What's up little dude?" Demyx asked happily, releasing my cheeks and hopping (yes, he hopped) over to trap Roxas in a headlock and dig his fist into his hair.

While rubbing my sore cheeks, I sent him a questioning look.

"Sora needed a new iPod." he shrugged once he was able to push Demyx off of him.

"So that's why you asked..." I nodded in understanding then pointed to the brunette beside him. "...And I'm guessing this is Sora?"

"Yup!" the brunette grinned, throwing his hand in the air as if to announce that he, in fact, was Sora. "And this is my friend, Riku." He motioned to the silver haired one next to him. "Nice to finally meet, you, Axel."

"So, what kind of iPod are we talking here?" I asked.

"Well, what kinds do you have?" Sora asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. Man, if he kept this up I'd start mistaking him for Demyx. Oh god, I could only shiver at the thought of a second Demyx.

"We don't have any of the fancy iPod Touches or anything, but we've got some pretty good iPod Videos and just regular iPods if you're looking for one of those. If not, I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else. We're more of a... what would you call it, older fashioned music store. Plus we focus more on the actual music than devices that play it. I guess we're just kind of all over the place... but anyway, the iPods are over here." I said, speaking a little too quickly. Demyx laughed at my nervousness, but shut up when I glared at him, that in turn earned me a warning glance from Zexion. Oh man, why did I have the feeling this day was going to seem extra long today?

**..::Roxas' POV::..**

I stayed at the front of the store while Axel showed Sora and Riku to the iPods, leaning against the counter by Demyx and Zexion. "So what was all that when we walked in?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just trying to get Axel to spill what happened Friday..." Demyx shrugged. It took him a couple seconds, but the little light bulb went off over his head and he grinned at me. "So, what _did_ happen, Roxas?"

I shrugged. "Oh, well if Axel's not going to tell then I shouldn't either. I guess you'll just have to wait for him to tell you on his own." I snickered in my head at the older blonde's reaction. He had that 'hurt puppy' look on his face.

"Roxas, you're so mean!" He pouted, crossing his arms with a loud huff. "If I were in your place I would soo tell you what happened."

"I don't think I believe you." I grinned, crossing my arms as well.

"You do know that it was us that planned the whole thing in the first place." Zexion spoke up, setting his book down in his lap. "The least you could do is tell us the outcome, so that we know all of our hard work wasn't for nothing."

"I know." I nodded. "I'm just having a bit of fun first."

"So you'll tell us?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Um... well..." I paused to laugh, "I guess it wouldn't be fair if I told Sora and not you, so..." I scratched the back of my head from both nerves and embarrassment. Now, teasing them about it was one thing, but actually telling them what happened was a whole different story. Luckily I was able to muster up the guts to explain what happened.

"Well, that's kind of boring." Demyx pouted once I had told them the story. "I expected something more exciting! Jeez you two, pull it together and figure it out already! You'd think that the two of you would have figured it out by now but you're still so... ugh!"

"What do you-"

"Hey, Zexy, ring this up will you?" Axel asked, cutting me off from asking my question when he suddenly showed up with Sora and Riku, tossing a little box over to Zexion, who had gone back to reading his book but still seemed to catch it effortlessly before it could hit him in the face. When he was sure Zexion was actually working the register, Axel turned to me. "So, did we miss anything?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Well, that's good. At least you had it easy." he sighed, and then leaned down to whisper to me. "Those two are evil! They're worse than Zexion- OW!" he yelled, gripping his head where the book that Zexion had been reading had hit him and was now laying on the floor at Axel's feet.

"What was that you were saying?" he growled.

"Nothing! Jeez!" Axel groaned, then mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch before turning to face Sora and Riku. "So, would it be okay if I stole Roxas from you guys for a bit?"

"Have him home by eight." Sora winked, handing Zexion the right amount of money and receiving his new iPod. He grabbed Riku's wrist and started to drag him out the door. "Have fun!"

"So, care to explain why I'm being kidnapped until eight?" I asked once the two had left.

"Because I'm taking off early and I promised I'd show you what I got, remember?" Axel grinned, reminding me of our conversation the night before. Right, he got a car or something.

"He hasn't seen it yet?" Demyx asked curiously, making me even more excited to see what exactly 'it' was.

"Nope. Now come on, we've only got a like three hours." He said, pulling on his coat and proceeding to grab my hand and lead me out the door. I really hoped my hand wasn't getting as warm as my face or else he would have known I was blushing at the contact. We walked down the street a little until Axel suddenly stopped, making me bump into him. I turned to see a motorcycle sitting in front of me, and Axel climbing onto it. "Tada! I found this at the dealers and it kind of spoke to me, so I got it. It'll be a heck of a lot easier to get around. Anywhere you want to go?"

It came to my attention that he meant that I would actually have to get on that... thing. Meaning I had to ride on it. On a motorcycle. I felt the heat drain from my face. "There is no way in hell you are getting me on that."

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little old bike." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I'm not riding that." I said again, my voice very serious.

"Why not?"

"It's a death trap on wheels."

"It's perfectly safe." He assured me.

"Do you have any idea how many people die in motorcycle crashes?"

"Do you?"

I was silent. Honestly, I didn't, but my parents always told me they were much more dangerous than cars. "Come on. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine. I'm not going to get us killed." Axel said, holding out his hand. When I didn't take it, he sighed. "Am I going to have to take desperate measures here?"

"You can't get me on that thing." I said.

"How about if I buy you ice cream?" he offered. Oh great, he was going to try and bribe me. Wonderful.

"No."

"I will buy you as much sea-salt ice cream you want for today."

"It's cold outside! That's not a very good offer for mid October." Okay, I don't care if Sora got me ice cream a few days ago; it was colder today than usual. Plus, there was no way I was risking my life for some ice cream. Even if it was absolutely delicious...

"Then coffee." He said. "I'll buy you whatever kind of coffee drink thing you want, if you get on this bike."

I thought it over for a bit. I did really want some coffee... one of those delicious, caramel lattes or something. "... Any size?"

"Yes, any size. Now come on! We're wasting time." He begged, patting the spot behind him. "I promise you're not gonna die."

"I don't believe you, but if it gets me free coffee I'll give it a try." I said, situating myself behind him. It kind of just dawned on me then how small of a space the two of us were going to be sitting in, and that I was going to have to wrap my arms around Axel's waist. Lucky for me he just thought that my nerves now were all focused on actually riding the motorcycle (which half of them were) and not the fact that I was going to have to touch him.

"That's good enough for me." he laughed. I jumped when he revved the engine, tightening my grip. "So, I guess we'll get you that coffee then?" when I nodded he began pulling out of his parking spot, and before I knew it we were racing down the street towards the nearest café.

Everything felt faster on a motorcycle. While we were going probably forty-five miles an hour like everyone else, it felt like we were going seventy or eighty. At first I felt like I was going to fly off the back or we would swerve out of control or something, but after a while I got used to the feel of being smacked in the face by wind. I never really got over the feeling that my stomach was two feet behind me, but I was able to block it out for the most part. Watching the scenery pass by was pretty amazing, though. I was a little disappointed when Axel pulled to a stop.

"See? Was that so bad?" he asked, helping me off the bike. After stumbling for a bit I was able to find my balance again.

"No, but you still owe me that coffee." I said, pulling open the door and holding it for him to follow me inside. The soft smell of coffee filled my nose when we walked in, and after we received our coffee – me a large caramel mocha and Axel a large Pumpkin Spice latte – we sat down at one of the high tables and started sipping at our coffee.

It was really quiet since there were only about two other people there besides the employees. We didn't really talk much while we were there. It was kind of nice, though, just sitting in silence. It wasn't an awkward one, where you're both trying to figure out a conversation and waiting for them to start one at the same time. No, we were just sitting, drinking our coffee and enjoying the peace. A little before six we got our coats back on and threw away our empty coffee cups before heading out the doors into the cold again.

We probably rode around for an hour, just riding without any specific place in mind. At least, it felt like that. The sun was setting and getting close to being gone when we arrived at Sunset Hill, Axel slowing until we came to a complete stop right at the very top. It was quiet for a while as we just sat and watched the sun go down.

**..::Axel's POV::..**

Sitting there on Sunset Hill, Roxas behind me with his arms around my waist even though we had stopped moving, I think I finally realized something. I was going to speak up but Roxas beat me to it. "Hey... Axel?"

"Hm?"

"You know when you... when you kissed me at the carnival?" I gulped, nodding. "And then when you walked me home... and on Friday?" he asked, clearly nervous about talking about this.

"Yeah... why?" I asked, probably just as nervous as he was.

He removed his arms from my waist, and when I looked back he was poking his fingers together and there was a small blush coating his cheeks. "I was just wondering, but... um... why did you do it?"

"Why?" I asked, more to myself than anything else. "I guess... I don't know. My body just kind of moved on its own, but... I think I did it because I like you..." my voice grew infinitely quieter as I spoke; the last three words just barely a whisper.

"Really?" He asked, and even though I was looking out towards the mostly set sun, I knew he was staring at me intently. I nodded, and turning to face him, the second our eyes met I found I just couldn't look away. There was this spark of absolute wonder in his eyes. "I mean... because... I think I like you too..."

"You do?" I didn't know what else to say. He actually liked me back? By God, Demyx was right. Demyx was actually right. Why was he always right about these things?

He was the one to break our eye contact, looking down to the mostly set sun, his face turning a darker shade of red. "Yeah..." Things stayed quiet for a long time. We continued to watch until the sun disappeared completely before either of us spoke up again, the first being Roxas. "So, um... what now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, grinning at the darkened sky. Words could not describe how happy I was at the moment. "Let's just see where things take us."

"Okay."

"It's late." I said, turning back to my original sitting position. "I'll take you home."

"Alright." Roxas nodded, wrapping his arms around my stomach again. With a rev of the engine, I turned my bike around and headed for Roxas' house. The ride was quiet, but then again it was pretty hard to talk to someone when the wind and other cars blocks out most of your words. As luck would have it, I got him home just before eight, and his parents weren't back yet either. We both climbed off of the bike and I walked Roxas to the door, staying silent as he pulled out his keys and stuck one into the doorknob. When he didn't open it, I raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

He nodded, but I wouldn't be convinced until he gave me a reason. "It's just... I'm kind of scared, you know? If my parents finds out, we're dead meat."

I chuckled softly as he turned around, bringing my hand to his head to ruffle his hair. "It'll be fine, I promise. And if anything happens, I'll protect you, you got that?" He nodded, blushing when I pushed his bangs back to give him a quick kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you soon." And with that, I turned and headed back to my bike, returning the wave he sent me before he went inside. I smiled the whole ride back to my apartment. This had turned out to be a very good day.

* * *

**WOO! Finally, right? Axel and Roxas are officially a couple. Now I gotta go figure out a bunch of things to happen to them. I've gotta say, I'm excited for the next chapter! So stay tuned and hopefully it won't take me a bazillion years to finish it this time. Please review because it makes me feel super-special-awesome (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged refference).**


	10. Never Have I Ever

**Holy crap. Oh my god. It... It can't be! But it is! A REAL CHAPTER, IN THE FLESH! THAT'S RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN(?), ADDICTED IS OFFICIALLY OFF OF HIATUS! *bows at applause* Man do I owe you all the biggest apology of the century. Took my long enough to update, right? It's been like a year! Not really, but close enough, right? God. Well I went back and tweaked a few things, and to my surprise... There wasn't much to do! **

**HOWEVER! I did rename many of the chapters, so that's why any of you who were already subscribed to this story may be confused about getting ten messages saying that chapters 2-10 have been uploaded. No worries, it's not a mistake, I just had to completely re-upload the chapter in order to change the names ^^''**

**So, without further ado, I present to you... Chapter ten of Addicted! *cheers***

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Never Have I Ever**

It was_ that_ week. The week just before Halloween, which would be on a Friday this year, and just like every other year, there are only about two days left and I had yet to find a costume. Yeah, I still went trick-or-treating even though I'm seventeen going on eighteen. Plus, Hayner's older brother Seifer, who just turned twenty-one last month, has this huge Halloween party every year that we go to.

Axel and I had officially been together for about a week. It was kind of funny how it happened. The night that we both confessed he sent me a message around ten that said _'so... I'm gonna make an educated guess and say that I'm seme, right?' _I was honestly laughing for about ten minutes while I replied to him with a _'yeah, you're seme'_. I fell asleep with a smile that night. I didn't even have to tell Sora or Riku. The second they saw me the two grinned, and Sora patted me on the shoulder and said, "I approve, but don't expect us to cover for you all the time." Riku on the other hand, shook his head and smirked at me. "You're so screwed when your parents find out." I just nodded (glaring at Riku) and we continued on with our day.

Now it was Wednesday, and I found myself standing outside of some random Halloween and party store with Sora and everyone else (this included Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus) after school. Let me tell you, cramming that many people in two four-person cars was not a walk in the park. I thank the lord that I was the one driving and that I made it out alive.

"Okay," Sora said determinedly as we stood in front of the store, his hand curled into a fist and all of us standing in a circle as if we were having some extremely important meeting. I'm sure to Sora it was. "So here's the plan. We go in groups of two; Riku, you're with me. Wakka, you've got Tidus. Pence, you've got Kairi. Hayner, you can go with Olette. And Roxas, you'll be with Namine. Meet back at the entrance in one hour; if we need more time, we can split up again, but we meet in an hour, got it?" everyone nodded in agreement, putting our hands into the center. Sora counted to three, and everyone threw their hands into the air. "Move out!" With that, we all ran in through the doors, probably giving the workers a heart attack, and went our separate ways. Namine and I headed over to the costume section. I was honestly really glad I got Namine. She was probably the most mellow of us all, and I really didn't want to be running around with someone who would be bouncing off the walls and just... you get the idea. So, like the civilized (and shy) people we were, Namine and I searched through the racks of costumes, pointing out ones that we thought might be a good idea and making slight conversation. "So Roxas, you seem happier these days." She noted, pulling out a witches costume.

"Oh... really?" I said, trying to hide my face.

"Did you work everything out with your friend Axel?"

"Um... yeah, yeah we got things worked out." I nodded, suddenly becoming _very_ interested in the costume in front of me. "Um... we're kind of... dating now..." I glanced up to see her smiling rather contently.

"That's good, I'm glad you two are together now. I could tell you really like him."

"Yeah." I nodded again, pulling out a Dracula costume, sighing, and putting it back. Was there nothing here that seemed to work? Everything seemed to be either very stupid or very... exposing... if you catch my drift.

Something suddenly slammed into my back, sending me lurching forward and almost hitting my head on the metal pole that the costumes hung on. "God dammit, Sora! What do you want?"

"Rooxxaasss, jeez, calm down! Just checking to see how you're doing!" He laughed, climbing off of me as Riku walked over from wherever he had been. "Find anything you like yet?"

"Not really." I sighed.

"Well, I think Riku and I have an idea for what you can be." Sora grinned evilly.

"No." I deadpanned. Judging by the look on Sora's face, whatever he wanted me to be was probably something extremely embarrassing and probably pretty suggestive. "Awe, but come on! Don't you want Axel to see you in a smokin' hot costume at the party?" he asked, nudging me in my arm. Wait... at the party. He _didn't_.

"_Sora_..." I growled warningly, my voice growing extremely dark. "Do _not_ tell me you invited them to a party that isn't even yours."

"S-Seifer said you can bring friends..." he said – or more appropriately named, squeaked – shrinking back to take cover behind Riku. "Besides, this way you can hang out with him."

I groaned, smacking my face with my palm. Leave it to Sora to do something like this without even considering the person in question's reaction or any of the consequences. Not that I wasn't secretly extremely excited now, but that wasn't the point. The _point _was that Sora had not consulted me about it first. "Ugh, forget it, but I'm not wearing whatever kind of weird idea for a costume you have in mind."

"Awe, but you'd make such a cute devil..." Sora pouted, earning myself another self-inflicted smack on the forehead. "Okay, then how about... Cheshire Cat?" Okay, now that... wasn't really a bad idea.

"I doubt they have one that I could buy here, and we don't really have the time or skills to make one." I said.

"It would be super easy to make. All we gotta do is find some striped clothes and then a tail and ears. Ooh, I know! Okay, after this you and me and Riku are going to the mall." He said excitedly, and I was honestly kind of scared. Going to the mall with Sora was absolutely horrible. He was a fireball of energy and was running off into every store. I won't even start with how many times we've lost him when we try to go shopping with him there. Lets just say I stopped counting at fifteen.

The two left us with that, not even giving me enough time to protest. Namine laughed quietly at our interactions before going back to her browsing. "Sometimes I forget you two are related."

"Yeah, so do I." I sighed, watching as Sora skipped around the corner, singing some random song. If I heard right, it was I Can't Wait to be King, from the Lion King. Sometimes I worried about that kid.

**..::Axel::..**

Wednesday morning I was rather rudely glomped by a certain blonde haired coworker of mine the second I stepped foot into the store. "Axel, Axel guess what! Sora invited us to his friend's brother's Halloween party!"

"A Halloween party?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! This guy named Seifer has this huuggee Halloween party every year, and Sora said that you're able to bring friends, and since Seifer's like, twenty-one that we could come too." He said excitedly, jumping up and down.

I struggled out of Demyx's grasp, leaving him to his bouncing. "Yeah, alright. Is it a costume party or what?"

"Costume! The party is this Saturday, so be sure to find something!" He announced, continuing to chat with Zexion about ideas for what they could wear. I just shook my head and went to hang up my coat and get to work, thinking up ideas for a costume. I hadn't really dressed up for Halloween since high school; usually the three of us would just buy a bunch of candy, get tons of soda and have a horror movie marathon. Guess things would be a little different this year. The idea of a costume got me thinking. Obviously since Sora ha invited us, that meant Roxas would be going, making my mind drift to the possibilities as to what _he_ would be wearing. Okay, before you start freaking out on me, no, I was not thinking of some nasty erotic costume (god, you pervert). I was honestly curious as to what he would be wearing.

Demyx had the amazing idea that after work all three of us should go looking for costumes. Honestly, I was not too thrilled about this. Why? Because you have not seen Demyx when you let him run around loose a store. I probably wasn't even going to find anything anyway. Maybe a lab coat and an overly large screw, but that's about it. Oh, and makeup. I had finally decided on what I wanted to be a while before Demyx told us of his brilliant idea.

Costume shopping wasn't as bad as I had imagined it would be. Demyx was actually pretty calm... compared to how he usually is. By this I mean he wasn't running and screaming up and down every aisle of the store. Talking fast and jumping, maybe, but nothing else. We spent maybe two or three hours going from store to store until we got everything we needed for our costumes. We also went ahead and bought a bunch of candy and other junk to have our usual little party the night before, just to keep our tradition alive and well.

Part of me wanted to invite Roxas, but then I remembered that we'd most likely be drunk off our asses and that really wasn't something I wanted him to witness. Not that I was violent when I was drunk, the exact opposite, really. It was kind of scary how giggly and just… well, let's just say that what happens on those nights, stays there. Therefore, sorry dear readers, but our little Halloween party will be skipped over tonight.

And with that, it was Saturday morning and some Tylenol, Advil or whatever it is I had that was a painkiller was definitely on the menu of this morning's breakfast. I stumbled through the living room, tripping over Demyx on the way, who was oh so conveniently sprawled out on the floor. The idiot probably fell off the couch sometime during the night. That, or he was too lazy to move the rest of the way to get on it.

"Morning Zexion." I groaned when I got in the kitchen, because of course he would be awake with absolutely_ no _side effects, because that's just Zexion for you.

"You're up earlier than expected. Usually the two of you sleep past noon." he commented, stirring a batch of eggs in the frying pan. Don't you just love how your friends don't ask before using your kitchen appliances?

"Really? What time is it?" I asked, searching the room for a clock.

"It's still ten in the morning." he said, tapping the little digital clock on the oven.

"Jeez, you're right." I said, crossing my arms and shifting most of my weight to my right, just because I could. "Well, should I wake up Demyx?"

"Just leave him for now." Zexion sighed. "Move him to the couch if you want, but let him sleep until breakfast is ready."

"Alrighty." I said, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk, taking a swig straight from the bottle. That is until Zexion snatched it away. "What's the deal? It's my house!" I complained.

"Because you have guests who use it and it's just unsanitary and lazy. If you want some you should get a glass." he said.

"Tch, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So what time is that party again?"

"It's from ten to whenever."

"Alright, thanks." I nodded, taking the container of milk back and putting it in the fridge. When Demyx finally woke up, we all ate our breakfast and – after much pestering – I managed to get the two to leave me in peace around two. Sigh… now to wait for Saturday.

**::Roxas::**

At ten o'clock Saturday evening, Sora and I were freaking out. My costume, thanks to Sora spilling his soda all over it, could not be worn, so we had to think of something new within the next fifteen minutes.

My entire closet had burst and was currently laying in pieces on my floor. I groaned; this was going to be hell to clean up later. Through all of my searching, I could only find one thing, and I wasn't sure if it even still fit me. My Firo cosplay from a year ago, though I could jus tell everyone I was being any random gangster. Plus I really liked the hat…

"Wait! I've got it!" Sora said suddenly, jumping out from my closet and dashing out the door. I raised an eyebrow and waited for five minutes as he ran to his house and back, carrying a bag. When he got back he threw it at me and told me to change quickly.

I stood in front of the mirror and my excitement for having a costume left me immediately. "Sora, I'm not wearing this."

"Why not? It looks _awesome_ on you!" he grinned, giving me a thumbs up.

"I think I'll just wear my Firo costume…" I mumbled, starting to unbutton the jacket.

The doorbell rang and Sora grabbed my hand. "No time; you're wearing that whether you like it or not, now lets go!" he yelled, dragging me down the stairs without even giving me time to protest.

I sat, brooding in the car as we rode in Riku's car down to Hayner's house, Namine sitting on one side of me and Pence and Olette on the other. Namine giggled, poking my arm. "Wow Roxas, what happened to the cat idea?"

"Sora spilled soda on it…" I grumbled. My eyes widened when I noticed the look shared between Sora and Riku in the front seats. "Sora, you are so_ dead_! You fucking planned this, didn't you!"

"Ah! Don't hate me!" Sora laughed/squealed, turning around to apologize. "But it was just too perfect! I saw it at the shop and I just _had_ to get it for you! Besides, Axel's going to love it!"

I clamped my mouth shut to keep myself from blowing up at him in the car. How could he do this to me! My own cousin! Making me wear such an embarrassing costume in front of so many people, not to mention Axel and his friends… It wasn't that the outfit in itself was embarrassing, in fact it was pretty cool, but the motive behind it, and the idea one could get from it… that was what ticked me off. The little accessories just made it worse.

We arrived no later than ten thirty, the large house already crowded with people and music could be heard coming from inside. The trees and hedges were all decorated with fun Halloween decorations like spider webs and orange jack-o-lantern lanters hung above the porch. The six of us filed inside, weaving our way through the mesh of people until we found Hayner and the rest of our group.

Wakka whistled. "Jeez Rox, really putting it on for the ladies, huh?"

My face turned beet red. "S-shut up, Sora made me wear it." I grumbled, scanning the groups of people for other familiar faces as I adjusted my black leather hat. Bright red hair made me quickly turn my head to the group of three leaning against the staircase, talking animatedly with a few other people. I raised an eyebrow at the girl standing much to close to Axel, her over-exposed chest nearly pressing against his arm as she laughed too loudly at a joke she probably didn't even understand.

I felt hands push me and I stumbled forward, gaining my balance to turn and growl at Sora. He only winked before turning back to Riku. I rolled my eyes and made my way nervously over to Axel's group.

"Hey, Roxas!" He grinned, leaning off of the wall and – much to the girl's dismay – wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Never pegged you as the type to wear suggestive costumes. And a police officer, no less."

My smile fell.

"Sora put you up to it?" he asked, laughing when I nodded glumly. I took that moment to examine Axel's costume – he was wearing a white lab coat with stitching running across it in random lines. He had the same stitching across his face, as well as his bare chest (and when I noticed he had nothing on under the coat my face brightened to no doubt an impressive shade red) and brown pants. An oversized screw was on his head, appearing to stick out on either side as if it had been drilled into the side of his head.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you… Stein?" I asked.

Axel nodded, his grin widening when he realized I knew what he was cosplaying from. "Perfect for a Halloween party, don't ya think?" I laughed and nodded, trying not to stare at his chest too much, but holy_ shit_ did he have abs.

"Wow, Roxas! You're costume is so cool!" Demyx said excitedly, his conversation with Zexion over and he was now paying full attention to us. "Oh, and it comes with handcuffs." He grinned, playing with the pieces of metal hanging from my belt loop.

"Sora really went all out on this, didn't he?" Axel asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah… it has other…" I cleared my throat, looking away. "…Accessories."

"Oh?"

"_Anyway_," I said, desperately avoiding a conversation that could become dangerous very quickly, "why don't we go dance or get something to drink? Might as well enjoy the party while it lasts, ha ha…"

"Yeah, I am pretty thirsty." He agreed, and while he stayed quiet about the previous topic I could tell his mind was wandering. Oh jeez.

**::Axel::**

To say the least, I had been surprised. Seeing Roxas in a pitch-black police uniform complete with shiny leather shoes and a hat to match threw me off a bit. The only signs of color were on his belt, which was yellow and black checkered, and the same pattern repeated in a ring around his hat. A pair of handcuffs hung off of one side of his belt loop, along with other random fake weapons on other sides. I raised my eyebrows when he turned around. He had a freaking _whip _with him.

_ Whoa there, buddy, calm down; do not go getting any crazy ideas just yet. _Telling myself was useless, of course, and the more I noticed the outfit he was wearing the more it became obvious that Sora had put him up to it. No way in his life would Roxas wear something like that on his own free will… at least, not in public. I mentally slapped myself. Keeping my mind on track was going to prove to be a lot more difficult than I first thought.

The party itself was pretty uneventful. It felt like any other party I had been to; blaring music, sweaty bodies all pressed against each other, the random couples practically having sex, and you can't forget the drinking games. I wasn't much of a dancer, and voted to staying on the side. I did not want to grind or be grinded by some random, smelly stranger. And sadly, it was usually some drunk horny girl in an overly showy costume. Thanks, but no thanks.

To my surprise, Roxas and his friends actually joined in on a game of Never Have I Ever, the group sitting in a large circle around a coffee table in a less crowded part of the main floor. When I had found him after an hour or so of wandering the party, he grinned and called me over.

"Hey, wanna join? Go get Zexion and Demyx, too! The more there are, the more fun it is." He said, a nearly full cup of alcohol in his hand.

"Sure, I'll be right back, lemme go get them." I said, dashing off to the dance floor to find them as quickly as possible. Luckily the two were on one of the outer rings of people, so I didn't have to dive into the massive crowd. I grabbed the two and told them what we were playing before we ran back towards the group.

A couple other people had joined in as well, though I had never met them before. Not that I knew really anyone at the party anyone at the party anyway. I sat next to Roxas while Demyx and Zexion took their seats across from us, Sora making room next to him for the two. We crowded around the table with our shot glasses, listening as Sora explained the rules.

"Okay, the rules are simple! You have your glass. We go in a circle, and each person says 'Never have I ever…' and then pick something! Like, for example, never have I ever gone skinny dipping. And if you have, then you have to take a shot. Then we go onto the next person. Got it?" the brunette said, looking around quickly to see if anyone had any objections before starting. "Okay, awesome! So, never have I ever kissed a girl that is not my mother!"

I raised an eyebrow and took a shot, the other men groaning before taking shots of their own, except for Roxas and Demyx.

Next was a girl with brown hair that flipped out in about three directions. "Never have I ever gotten my nose pierced." Riku, Demyx and I took our respected shots.

A boy with noodle-like hair was up next. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." I took another shot, along with Demyx, Sora, Roxas, and a few other people I hadn't know. Wait- Roxas had a tattoo? How the hell? I'd have to remember to ask him about that later…

A small blonde girl had her turn next. "Never have I ever gone more than two days without drawing." Oh she was good. Everyone except for her groaned and took a shot while she sat there, an innocent smile on her face that just radiated evil.

Roxas was next. He thought for a moment before deciding. "Never have I ever… smoked a cigarette."

I winced. "Roxas, you wound me." I grinned, leaning against him slightly.

"Sorry, but I've gotta do what I gotta do." He said, shoving me away. I noticed that more than half of the group had to take a shot, myself included.

The game continued for a while, but as it went on the number of people around the table dwindled. Sora was laying in Riku's lap, occasionally throwing his arm in the air if he had something to say. Roxas was swaying slightly, his eyes glazed over. Demyx was giggling hysterically and even Zexion was looking a bit affected by the amount of vodka he'd had. We called it quits when the blonde girl – Namine – had ran off to the bathroom before throwing up on the carpet. It had to be after two in the morning now, and I was starting to feel pretty loopy myself.

Standing up, I held onto the wall for a second to gain my balance and make sure I wouldn't fall over and make a fool of myself in front of everyone. A few of the others that had stayed around ran off to go dance, and Roxas stood next to me as well, informing everyone that he needed to use the bathroom before stumbling off up the stairs.

Despite my more bubbly attitude thanks to the vodka (though I wasn't completely drunk yet – no – it took a lot more than that to get me fully drunk) I was still not feeling up to dancing with the random – even sweatier – people that were out there, and decided to take a look around the house. Hey, maybe I'd be able to find some real food around here.

After about fifteen minutes I found myself upstairs, exploring the random rooms and apologizing loudly when I accidentally walked in on a very passionate couple more than once. My little adventure was stopped when a door nearly smacked me in the face, Roxas appearing on the other side.

"Oh, heeyy _Axel."_ He grinned, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Roxy." I grinned back, slightly leaning over him as I rested my arm on the wall beside us. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Oh, you knoooww… just some random party~" he said, leaning closer. I raised an eyebrow, amused that his gaze seemed locked on the opening of my lab coat. He grabbed the edges, gently tugging me down to his level and pulling me into a sloppy kiss. Surprisingly, he wasn't as bad a kisser as most people were when so drunk, though he still tasted like alcohol. But then again, I did too.

Before I knew it the kiss had escalated from simple kiss to full-on make out scene. I turned over, pressing him against the wall as I held his face in my hands, his releasing my jacket and instead snaking their way under it. However, when he pulled away a moment of fear passed over me. Maybe we were going to fast? We were both drunk – him more than me, but still – did he just realize what he was doing?

All of the fear drained when he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down the hall. Wait a sec-

The door slammed open and our mouths were connected again, his hat gone and shirt almost completely unbuttoned. How the hell did he do that so fast? "Hey, Rox-"

"Shut up." He whispered, discarding the article of clothing before helping me slide off my coat. I couldn't hold back the very quiet moan that escaped when he bit at my lip. What, I had my quirks, okay? And biting was definitely one of them. That said, I broke the kiss just after he started it to attack his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh. From the sounds he was making, it was one of his weaknesses as well.

Roxas sat down, the bed that had been across the room just seconds ago now at our feet. He crawled backwards as I moved over him, detaching myself from his neck to kiss him roughly. God, the sounds he made…

But when I felt him pull at the button of my jeans, I froze. He was underage. He was drunk. _I_ was pretty tipsy myself. We had only been going out for two weeks. This was wrong on more levels than one.

"Roxas, wait."

* * *

**And of course, I leave you all with a cliffhanger ^^" No worries, though! The next chapter will be up in no time! I'm newly inspired with this story, so hopefully it wont be long before chapter 11 comes out! Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this, and even those of you who are new, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I love you all! Without your reviews and support, I probably never would have gotten back on track with this.**

**Until next time, and with lots of love and kisses 3**

**~Abbykinz**


	11. Hickeys

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay so just to make sure everyone is up to date, Chapter 10, that had originally been an author's note, has been replaced with a REAL, IN THE FLESH, CHAPTER 10! So if there's any confusion, go back! I do that with my author's notes, sorry ^^" but I mean, if I'm done with my hiatus, then why does it need to be there, right? Anyway, yeah.**

**I also heard from some people that they've been having trouble reviewing? I dont' know what's up with that, I'm sorry :\ if you're still having trouble send me a message though and if a lot of people are having this problem I'll see if I can send in the problem to the creators and stuff o3o**

**Now onto the good stuff! Look, it's chapter 11! Sorry it's a bit short, and I took a while getting it updated. Hehe. Trying to set myself on a schedule for my stories, but it's not working out too well ^^" Well whatever, so long as I'm updating, right? heh. Soo without further ado, I give you the next chapter! Enjoy, though I'm not too proud of it... meh. Things will get more exciting soon, I promise o3o**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hickeys**

Roxas stared for a long time, his glazed eyes looking more confused than ever. "What?"

"Stop." I said hesitantly. "We can't do this right now."

"And why not?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"You're drunk. And underage. And I'm kinda drunk too." Oh god, this was not going to end well. Dealing with drunken people about this subject always resulted in someone crying, and usually me getting slapped in the face. So, using all of the willpower I had, I climbed off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, out of slapping range. "Look, ah… we've only been going out for two weeks, this is a little fast for both of us, especially after you've had so much to drink."  
"…Oh." Roxas said quietly, moving to sit on the edge as well and stare blankly at the floor. "Ah.. haha… yeah, I guess you're right…" he turned to glance at me, his eyes completely full of tears. Oh shit, better think of something, fast- "Hey, Axel…?"

"Uh, yeah Rox?"

"I don't… feel so good…" And then, without even giving me time to move or possibly get him to a bathroom, he threw up. All over my shoes. Oh god.

I choked back my own bile and steered my nose away from the stench. "Oookkay… uh, lets get you out of here, okay?" I said, taking off my shoes as carefully as I could to not get the nastiness that had previously been in Roxas' stomach on my figners. "I'm gonna go wash these first…"

"Sorry…" he mumbled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. I ran to the bathroom to wash off my shoes before running back. When I creaked open the door he had lied down on his side, and had appeared to have fallen asleep. I sighed and, despite my efforts to hold back, ruffled his hair a bit before brushing some of his bangs away to plant a small kiss on his forehead. "I wanna leave…" he groaned, lightly raising on arm into the air.

"Alright, we'll leave." I agreed, not very fond of having to get through the mass of people downstairs. Realizing that he probably wouldn't be able to walk without throwing up or passing out, I helped him onto my back before bracing myself for the crowd.

Sora appeared out of nowhere the second we got to the bottom of the stairs. "Axel! Is Roxas okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, ah… he got sick and kind of threw up, so I'm gonna take him home. How much longer are you guys staying?" I asked, wiggling my toes from inside my socks, which were now out and open for everyone to see them in all of their orange and black striped glory. I liked fun socks, okay?

"We're only staying for a while 'cause it's getting late, but you guys can go home if you want to!" Sora beamed brightly before running back off into the crowd. I shrugged and hurried out the door; knowing Sora, he'd probably tell Demyx and Zexion we left for me, though this way I didn't have a ride… so walking it is. Great.

It was quiet for most of the way. I got lost, the neighborhood being unfamiliar and all, but eventually made it to the park (how come everything always seemed to lead me there?) and began the trek to Roxas' house when his grip tightened around my neck.

"We're almost to your house." I told him, but he shook his head.

"I don't wanna go home… Sora won't shut up if we go there…" he groaned, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I told him I'd take you home." I said, stopping for a bit. My feet needed rest; they were killing me! Not to mention I was probably going to have frostbite, but that was my own fault for being to stubborn to put up with the nastiness of my shoes.

"He'll know where I am… please?"

I sighed, but turned in the opposite direction and headed towards my apartment. Whatever, it was closer anyway. Silence dragged on as I walked, the only sound were the cars on the road and the sound of leaves crunching under my feet. From what I could tell Roxas was drifting between being awake and asleep, but eventually he seemed to stay awake.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled, laughing nervously. "About your shoes and… yeah."

"No worries, alcohol always gets the better of us at least once." I grinned, trying to make the situation at least a tiny bit less awkward.

"I guess so…" he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. "Thanks for, uh, stopping me though."

"Yeah, well, if I had had anymore to drink I wouldn't have, so… be thankful that I'm awesome at Never Have I Ever."

"You did beat everyone, didn't you?" Roxas chuckled, and I was proud of myself for being able to lighten up the situation. Hurray for a self-esteem boost. "I don't really ever drink. That was actually only my second time, the first being last year's party…"

"You hold your liquor pretty well for a newbie, I'll give you that."

"Thanks, I guess?"

I nodded, my mood brightening a bit when I saw my apartment ahead. Just a few more minutes and we'd be home sweet home. Next time I go to a costume party, I'd have to remember to bring some type of warm clothing. And extra shoes. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Mhmm." He nodded. "I've got a bit of a headache, but that's it."

"Well, you can take some Tylenol for that and then get some rest. Hopefully it'll be gone in the morning, but…" We made it across the street in a much more comfortable silence and finally up the stairs to my apartment. I set Roxas down, making sure he could stand before unlocking the door. I searched my drawers for a t-shirt and pants small enough to fit Roxas, which proved to be extremely difficult. I settled for just rolling up the pant legs since they were all too long, and the shirt didn't matter much. Plus he looked cute in an oversized shirt… I mean, what?

I got him a glass of water and some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet after I changed as well. When I got back in my room he was already climbing into bed. I handed him the glass and pill, waiting for him to take it an then get comfortable before I pulled the blankets up. Brushing is bangs back, I lightly kissed the top of his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Roxas grabbed my arm, restraining me from leaving. He practically buried his face in the blankets while he looked anywhere but my face, but I could still see that his face was red. "Will you… sleep with me?"

The color drained from my face. I remained silent, trying to think of how to answer that. Seriously, how does someone answer a question like that?

"N-not like that!" He said quickly. "I just, haha, um… can you stay in here? With me? I didn't mean anything bad, just… yeah."

Oh. Haha. I mentally slapped myself and proceeded to clear my throat. "Um… sure, why not?" It couldn't hurt anything, right? It was just laying in the same bed… together… alone… Right. Roxas' face lit up when he realized I had actually agreed. I pulled the covers back and climbed in as he moved over to make room for me. No harm done so far, at least.

"Thanks." He mumbled, scooting closer.

I yawned and nodded, my eyes feeling heavy. Who would have thought walking for so long in the cold could make a man so tired? I rolled over to face him, closing my eyes. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

**::Roxas::**

The first thing I noticed was warmth. I opened my eyes but all I could see was dark fabric. Confused, I looked up to find Axel's face merely inches above mine, eyes closed as he snored quietly in his sleep. I wiggled my fingers and frowned. My entire right arm was completely numb. Great. Struggling to remove it from underneath Axel's stomach without waking him up, I eventually managed to get it out and let the blood circulate once again. I would have been content with staying where we were, but my bladder wouldn't have it.

I groaned quietly before slowly working on untangling our legs and scooting out of Axel's grip. It took a good five minutes before I was halfway across the bed and almost ready to climb out when his face scrunched up and he leaned over, locking me in his grip and burying his face in my neck.

"Mm… go back to sleep…" he mumbled, no doubt half asleep himself.

"Axel, let go." I sighed, struggling to get out, but it was no use. "Come on! I have to go to the bathroom."

He groaned but let me go, allowing me to run to the bathroom. While I washed my hands I stared in the mirror, thinking back to the party. Everything seemed a little hazy after the drinking game… and then I remember being carried on Axel's back. What happened before then? I continued to think for a good couple seconds when I noticed something on my neck – something big, purple, and extremely noticeable.

My face paled and then burst into flames.

Oh. Right. _That_ happened.

Splashing water on my face to calm myself down I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and back into bed, hiding my face under the covers. I couldn't believe I had done that! How stupid could I be? Seriously! To let myself loose control like that – and to think that we might have… No, it was too embarrassing to even think of!

"Roxy you okay?" Axel yawned, rolling over to face me.

"I-I'm fine." I said, my voice about three octaves higher than usual.

He pulled on the blankets, trying to uncover my face. "Roooxxass, whats wrong?" When I didn't answer everything went very silent, the tugging ceased. For a second I thought he left me alone, but just as my grip started to loosen one sharp tug pulled the sheets down and I was revealed from my hiding place; red face, hicky and all. Axel stared for a moment, confused as to why my face was so red, and was even about to say something when he looked just above my shoulder. His face scrunched up and then he covered his mouth, shoulders shaking.

"It's not funny!" I yelled, clamping my hand down over the mark.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't laugh." Axel grinned, turning my neck to get a better view. "It's not… _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding me? It's huge! And purple!"

"Okay, yeah, it's pretty bad, but hey! You can always use some good old cover-up and make it look almost invisible." He said, rolling over and out of bed.

I sighed – slightly frustrated and slightly embarrassed – and followed him out of the room. I sat the little island in the middle of his kitchen while he cooked breakfast, humming a little tune. It was weird how easily he was able to brush off things that could have been extremely serious within a couple of hours; I wish I had that ability. So, while he happily cooked breakfast, I sat in silence and pondered/worried over the events of the night before. It scared me how quickly I would have done something so out of character like that with Axel. I hadn't even begun to think about going that far with anyone before, let alone only a few weeks into our relationship!

A loud banging on the door snapped me out of my thinking. Axel groaned. I raised an eyebrow and watched as the door burst open, two familiar people making their way into the kitchen.

"Roxy! Are you okay? I saw Axel carrying you out at the party yesterday but I didn't get to say anything before you left! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Demyx gushed, hugging me at one point and then holding my shoulders, staring intently into my eyes as if searching for any signs of abuse.

"Uhh…" I scratched the back of my neck. Bad move.

Demyx glanced down and raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Pfft…"

"Don't laugh!" I growled, hiding my neck behind my hand once again.

"Oh, Demyx, Axel has one as well." Zexion piped up, pointing at the redhead. Now it was my turn for an eyebrow to rise. I hadn't noticed one on him earlier. Sure enough, Axel sighed and pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit to reveal quite a few smaller, purple marks. Wait, when had _that_ happened?

"Jeez Roxy are you a vampire or something?" Demyx asked.

Zexion raised the an eyebrow, glancing between us. "Do we want to know what happened last night?"

"Don't get any ideas." Axel glared. "Roxas got sick and he didn't want to go home so I brought him here. End of story."

"Sure Axel, of course we believe you." Demyx said, patting his back in fake sympathy. "Well anyway, are you making breakfast? 'Cause I'm starving!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for _Roxas_ and _I_. I don't have enough to make any for you, go get your own damn food for once."

"You wound me!" Demyx cried, leaning on Zexion's shoulder. "I made breakfast for you when you were hungry! Where's the compassion!"

"Demyx that was once." Axel said, separating the now-cooked eggs onto two plates and handing one of them to Roxas. "Now what are you guys doing here?"

"To check up on you two of course." Zexion said. "It looks like you're all good though, no hangovers or regretful faces."

"I've actually got a killer headache." Axel groaned. "You alright Rox?"

"I'm fine, I had a headache last night so I should be good." I said, stabbing my food with a fork and ignoring the slight pain in my head. So maybe I had lied; my headache from the night before hadn't gone away yet, but I wasn't going to start complaining about it when it was pretty much my fault anyway.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but everything is going fine here, so you can leave now." Axel said, biting into his breakfast as well.

"You think we came here just to check up and then leave?" Demyx asked, looking highly offended. "We wanted to hang out too!"

"Actually, I probably need to get home soon." I said, both because I seriously did need to get home and because I doubted Axel wanted to hang around them at the moment. I know I always hated hanging out with Sora if I had a headache. Hyper friends tend to make those worse.

"Awwe, alright." Demyx sighed. "But don't think you're free, Axel! Once you get back you're hanging with us! And don't try to run, we know all of your hiding spots." He warned, poking Axel in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah just get going, I'll call you guys when I'm on my way." Axel sighed, brushing off Demyx's poking and shoving them both out the door. "Now get out!"

"No need to push, we're leaving." Zexion said, leading his whining boyfriend out the door. I had to hold back a laugh at the sight; they sure did make an interesting couple.

When the door was finally closed Axel sighed once again and leaned against it. "Alright, get your things. Your house, right?"

I thought for a moment. Would my parents be home by then or not? Hm… "Why don't you take me to Sora's just in case?" I asked, heading back into his room to find my costume. "He probably wants to check up on me anyway, and I don't know when my parents are getting back."

"Alrighty, just let me know when you're ready. Take a shower or whatever you need to do and then we'll go."

I nodded, even though it was kind of pointless seeing as he couldn't see me. I opted to wait on the shower; I'd take one once I got home. Pulling out my phone as I folded up my costume – leaving the pants out to wear instead of Axel's too-long sweats – I called Sora.

"Hello, hello! How's it going Rox?" Sora asked, beaming like usual.

"Good. Hey, Axel's dropping me off at your house, 'kay? I don't know when mom and dad are coming home, and uh, I need your help with something." I shuddered again, but there was no way to avoid the chaos that would ensue when Sora saw me. I didn't have cover-up, but it was no doubt that he did, and I was not going to go to the store and buy some anytime soon. Hell to the no.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing of importance." I said a little too quickly.

"_Roxas…_-"

"Shut up, I'll talk to you when I get there! And don't get any weird ideas about it either!" I quickly slammed the phone shut and sighed. Oh he was definitely going to have some crazy ideas by the time I got to his house. After changing into the black pants and pulling on my shoes I went back into the center of the apartment.

"You ready?" Axel asked, stuffing his wallet in his jacket pocket.

"Yup." I nodded, but grabbed his arm and turned him around when he started to leave. Without even really thinking I pulled him down by the collar with both hands and kissed him. It was quick and caught him off-guard (which was kind of funny, I've gotta admit) but eventually we straightened out into a more comfortable position before I pulled away seconds later. "S-sorry about the party." I mumbled, my face going red. "And, ah… throwing up on your shoes."

"Don't worry about it." Axel grinned, kissing me on the lips once again before pecking my forehead and heading out the door. I smiled and followed out after him.

* * *

**Oh ho ho I'm kind of excited for the future of this story~ prepare for drama... maybe? I'm still working out what exactly is gonna happen in the next few chapters and rest of the story. hmmm~ well until next time folks, until then, review and have a very awesome day!**


	12. Author's Note  Reason for Hiatus

**Hello there! Now, before you all kill me for making you think that this is an update, let me explain! First of all, because I have like five stories out, this is posted on all of them. Okay, so about a week ago, on Saturday night around 12:00, I was chillin on my laptop like I do every night (because obviously I don't have a life outside of the internet) and I ejected my flashdrive to charge my iPod and phone. Well, later that night, I plugged my flashdrive back in. Nothing happened. I tried it again, nothing happened. And still today, _NOTHING HAS HAPPENED_. Guess what was on my flashdrive? All of my stories and art and pictures and any other random crap I had saved on there. It's gone. Goodbye. Because of course, being the lazy-ass idjit that I am, I never saved backup files. So, while I was already behind in updating my stories to begin with (Oh god my Kingdom Hearts readers I am SO SORRY), it's going to take me a few weeks (maybe months) to get things back in gear. I'm not quitting any of my stories (at least I hope I wont), I just wanted you all to know why exactly I haven't, and probably won't be, updating for a while. Thank you for your patience and for putting up with me ;-; I'll do my best to get over myself and rewrite all those chapters I was about halfway through at the time. In the mean time, happy reading 3**

**-Abby**


End file.
